Hipnotizame
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: Yu Gi Oh ¿SetoxJoey ó GinxJoey? Joey cambia de un chico calido, a alguien frio, y de mal caracter, con tendencias distintas a las de un chico normal.
1. Eppy 1

Weno, poss...yo nunca he escrito un fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero pos...acá me inspiran xD y pos..total, no creo perder nada en hacer un fic...¿o sie? o.oU

Disclaimer- Yu-Gi-Oh!, no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño y creador, el fic esta hecho con el fin de mera diversión, o de aburrición xDU y esta hecho de tan pa' fans

------------------

Joey tenia una vida muy pesada, como se sabe, su padre un borracho, su madre le abandono, dejándolo no con un humano, si no un demonio. Su vida no era de las 'buenas', ni de amor...solo tenia a sus 'amigos' y su hermana, pero no le visitaba mucho, pero aun así le amaba.

La autoestima de Joey bajaba, pero nadie lo notaba, y de lo baja que se encontraba, se hacia cada vez mas 'sensible' a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Empezó a dudar de sus verdaderos amigos, y poco a poco se empezó a alejar de ellos.

Cuando uno tiene baja autoestima cualquiera le puede pisotear fácilmente, y le deja heridas, tal ves pequeñas, pero profundas y mas si es alguien que quieres. Kaiba, como era de costumbre, le insultaba pero esta vez el cachorro no le regresaba los insultos, dejaba que le dijera lo que el supuestamente tenia que decirle, para mirarlo con algo de menalcolia y largarse de ahí.

Al llegar a casa, después del colegio, siempre era lo mismo. Su padre esperándolo ya borracho, para insultarle y/o golpearle. No era sorpresa encontrar esas escenas en esa pequeña casa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos, era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que se acostumbrara totalmente a los golpes, que no eran tan graves, pero sin embargo dejaban marcas en su blanca piel. Que ya era mas blanca de lo normal, su piel era pálida y su cuerpo cada ves mas delgado.

En la escuela, dejo de hablar con los demás, con sus amigos, dejo de juntarse con los demás, se aisló. Y el primero que noto todo eso, fue su 'enemigo'. Seto Kaiba.

Pudo ver como el cachorro cada ves estaba mas pálido, y su mirada que derramaba felicidad y energías, se opacaron y se hicieron menalcolicas.

Yugi fue el segundo en notarlo, claro que Kaiba no le dijo nada, pues no se junta con ellos, son una basura, y otra es que no debía de fijarse en 'estupideces', pues eso no era su problema.

No paso mucho, y Yugi fue en compañía de Yami a visitar a Joey, pero al llegar a su casa, vio que estaba vacía, no se encontraba ni su padre ni el. Se les hizo extraño, pero tal ves Joey salió a hacer cosas importantes. Además Wheeler ya decía que su padre no se encontraba en casa en las tardes, pues salía, pero claro, no les dijo que esas tardes se las pasaba en bares, hasta ponerse borracho a mas no poder.

Yugi se fue a casa de nuevo, pero ahora preocupado, y Yami le decía que no lo hiciera, pues seguramente Joey tenia sus razones para estar en ese estado y que no se encontrase en casa. Pero aun así, era para Yugi imposible no preocuparse.

Al día siguiente en el colegio, una banca vacía se encontraba. Kaiba la noto al instante, se le hizo extraño, pero aun así, no le importo demasiado, de seguro al perro se le había hecho tarde como era costumbre. Yugi y Yami se les hizo extraño, ya era demasiado para Yugi, su mejor amigo tenia un estado físico diferente, mucho, y su pálido rostro se lo decía..no, no se lo decía, se lo gritaba, y también esas marcas que a veces tenia en su piel, que las veía por descuido de Joey, al no cubrirlas bien.

O ese silencio crudo que dejaba su amigo, que su mirada se perdía un cualquier punto del salón, y mas si en una habitación se encontraba una ventana, con eso, el de olvidaba del mundo y solo miraba la ventana, como deseando algo.

La temporada de lluvias se acercaba. 'La pandilla Yugi' sospechaba algo de Joey, pero Yugi ni Yami decían nada, y Yugi ya estaba desesperado, pues su amigo no se aparecía, y esos días empezaba a hacer un viento frió. Yugi se acerco a Kaiba, y detrás de Yugi, le seguía el Faraón.

-Disculpa Kaiba, se que no te llevas con nosotros, y menos con Joey, pero..de casualidad ¿no sabes donde se encuentra? – pregunto Yugi, que en sus ojos demostraba su preocupación

-¿Tu crees que soy su niñera? El perro sabe cuidarse, no me importa donde esta- dijo secamente y se retiro sin voltearlos a ver.

-El tiene razón, Joey sabe cuidarse – dijo el Faraón tratando de animar a Yugi de que no se preocupara.....más.

-Si..- y con esto se retiro con su Yami.

----------

Kaiba estaba algo pensativo, y en ves de arreglar sus proyectos impresos en esos papeles miraba por la ventana de su lujosa limosina. En el camino, algo llamo su atención, pelo tan desordenado se le hizo conocido, pero este no era rubio si no negro.

-Detén el auto! – ordeno al conductor e inmediatamente salió en dirección hacia esa persona.

-¿Wheeler?- pregunto y el chico volteo.

Ese no era Wheeler. Wheeler tenia vida, su piel tenia mas color, color de vivo, su hermoso pelo rubio, sus ojos demostraban su felicidad, su energía, el nunca se callaba, y siempre andaba de un lado para otro. Pero el que estaba enfrente era diferente, vestía de negro, su pelo era negro, su mirada no demostraba vida, y estaba muy pálido.

-¿Qué pasa Kaiba?- su tono de voz era neutra, no demostraba su estado ni nada.

Kaiba estaba confundido, ¿Ese era Joey Wheeler? ¿El perro con el que peleaba? ¿Por qué viste así?

------------------

Weno...pos..me dejan review, me dicen que les pareció, ¿sie? no espero nada weno.-. lo se..soe de las personas que no espera nada de nadie, por que para mi así es mejor, ya que no te desilusionas ni nada.  
  
Ah..y se que fue corto esto, pero es que no tengo inspiración...ando mas dormida que nada, y con mucha hambre TT...Además lo hise a 'la ahí se va' por que Pandora me hizo acabarlo U...che...pero ya veremos pa' la otra...si es que hayXDU  
  
Antes de que se me olvide.-.U El nombre del fic no tiene nada que ver...o almenos aun no...tal ves después quedeU es que como no tenia un tema para este fic, y ya me queria deshacer de este...puse de la canción que escucho en este momento de Fobia Gracias por su tiempo  
  
Ja ne!!


	2. Eppy 2

**Disclaimer-** Ya saben...Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece.-.U ya hubiera puro yaoi si así lo fuera!X3 y..Tea en todos los eppys esos de South Park..que solo que uno siempre se muere...un keny o no se que xDU weno, ya al fic, por que después sigo y no me callox3

-------------------------

Joey no parecía extrañarse de la expresión que tenia el CEO, en cambio el no sabia que decir, al principio pensó que era Joey, por su cabellera desordenada, pero al instante se negó la idea, pues el perro no tenia el cabello negro, si no rubio, un rubio hermoso para el.

-¿Kaiba?- volvió a repetir Wheeler –Si te vas a quedar ahí parado admirándome, mejor te doy una foto mía, que no quiero pasarme toda mi miserable vida aquí, ¿entiendes?

Con estas palabras el mayor de los Kaiba reacciono, ¿¡cómo se atrevía el perro a contestarle de esa forma!?

-Mira perro, a mi no me trates así, soy superior a ti, trátame con respeto, y no, no te estoy admirando, ¿quién quedaría admirar algo como tu? – esa palabra, 'algo', le llego a Joey como una patada....de nuevo la gente le hacia ver la cosa miserable que era, pero no se quedaría sin responder, no dejaría que Seto le atacase y el se quedara viendo, atacaría igual que lo hace Seto, con el mismo veneno.

Joey no será el mismo, usara veneno en sus palabras, será frió....y le dio algo de temor, pues no quería ser el reflejo de Kaiba, no quería ser así, pero estaba arto...arto de esconder sus temores, daños, traumas y demás con su sonrisa...arto de que a los demás le diera lastima. Quería ser diferente y que los demás le tomaran en cuenta. Ahora con su autoestima baja, ideas diferentes llegaban a su mente, como no dejarse engañar por nadie, atacar a los demás, usar veneno como lo hace Kaiba con cada palabra que sale de sus labios, defenderse, no dejarse lastimar por nadie, cerrar las puertas de su corazón, que estaban abiertas completamente y la gente no lo aprecio y lo lastimo.

-Ja..¿a quien tratas de engañar Kaiba? Tu no eres importante...si no tuvieras tu compañía esa, serias un pobre diablo, solo por eso te conocen, solo por eso te dan 'respeto' por que tienes dinero, y sabes bien que todos desean eso, dinero, y el dinero es para muchos el poder, pero en verdad no vale nada, es solo material – decía con una media sonrisa – la gente es hipócrita contigo, y lo sabes perfectamente...desean tu dinero, desean tu compañía, o al menos dejarla en quiebra y burlarse de ti como tu lo haces con los demás.

Bien...ese no parecía ser Wheeler..., Wheeler solo decía cosas sin sentido, solo gruñendo por que el CEO le decía perro...pero esté Wheeler ni si quiera se enojo por el apodo canino, solo le dijo sus verdades.

-No me importa lo que digas, que sigan deseando lo que quieran, tengo dinero por ahora, y puedo aplastar a los que se me pega la gana, y lo puedo hacer contigo ahora. – se acerco lentamente a Joey

-No, a mi no me puedes hacer eso, no soy los demás. Nadie me puede obligar a hacer algo, entiende Kaiba! No eres nada!! Eres solo un cascaron, no tienes nada dentro, y no seguiré con esta platica absurda, no tiene sentido, eres de mente cerrada y es como hablarle a la pared...aun que creo que ella si reflexionaría....- y con esto se marcho antes de que Kaiba le pudiera detener.

Ahora el perro se revelo contra su amo. ¿Por qué había cambiado Joey?...eso no se quedaría así, Joey no tenia derecho de hablarle así, el no debe de responderle así a su amo, le debe respeto, pero es cierto...aun no era su mascota del todo, eso lo arreglaría después, primero iba a investigar por que el pequeño sin cerebro y gran sonrisa cambio, y se veía tan diferente.

-------------

Bien, le dijo a Seto Kaiba sus verdades, no todas, pero al menos una parte, y con eso estaba feliz, no del todo, pero si, pues al menos las escucho y no le interrumpió, como de seguro a otros le haría.

Tenia un poco de calor, su vestimenta negra le hacia ese efecto. Vestía unos pantalones negros, unas 'botas' algo grandes y una gabardina....bien, si un niño pequeño lo vería, le gritaría a su madre que era un vampiro, pero ningún niño estaba a su alrededor. No planeaba regresar a casa, ya vería donde pasar la noche, pero no iría a ser golpeado por el bastado que se hace llamar padre, no tiene caso, que el se joda y se pudra en el alcohol, a ver de donde saca el dinero.

Camino hacia el centro de Ciudad Domino, ahí, habían personas como el, quedo en verse con ellos a esa hora. En el camino pensó donde dormir, bien, no sabia donde... no pensaba dormir en la calle....ya vería que hacer después, ahora se la pasaría bien con sus nuevos amigos.

Las horas pasaron rápido para el inu kuro1, aun que al principio no se sentía del todo cómodo, era nuevo en ese grupo, y no tenia mucha confianza ni idea de lo que harían o hacen. Pero en menos de lo que se esperaba se hizo amigo de unos, y se sentía bien, eran diferentes a los que conocía, no del todo, pero le trataban bien, aun que su apariencia parecía de personas solitarias y frías, que le recordó a cierto chico creído dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Su pequeña 'junta' termino, y en el camino, un chico agradable, perteneciente del mismo grupo, le acompaño. El chico obviamente vestía de negro, sus ojos eran plateados y su cabello...Joey no lo tenia ni idea, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que también estaba teñido como el de el. Ese chico le caía bien, y estaba en paz con el, tenia una sonrisa muy linda que lo hacia sentirse relajado, aun que esa sonrisa solo a veces la mostraba.

Gin2, como se llamaba, le dijo a Joey si quería pasar la noche en su casa, claro, Joey como es, sin querer se descubrió que no quería ir a casa, pero no lo hizo con intención, lo trato de cubrir, pero Gin no era tonto, al contrario, el chico salió muy listo, y Joey acepto.

Ya en casa de Gin, vio como su casa era muy bonita, y su cuarto le pareció genial, pues tenia cosas muy buenas y se veía realmente cómodo. Gin le invito a pasar, pues Joey se quedo en la puerta admirando la habitación de su amigo.

Antes de quedarse dormido, le vino a la mente como trataba a sus nuevos amigos, y como a sus antiguos amigos, pues ahora los trataba como si no fueran nada, como si nunca los hubiese conocido, y aun que solo paso un día con su grupo, ya les había tomado cariño, por dentro Joey no había cambiado tanto, solo tenia miedo y mucha inseguridad.

-------------

Bien, después de preguntarle a Mokuba de por que el cachorro había cambiado, lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, el mayor de los Kaiba, fue que Joey había cambiado desde hace tiempo, pero no se hacia notaba mucho para los demás, Mokuba se dio cuenta de inmediato, pues la linda sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Joey estaba desapareciendo con el tiempo, y el la extrañaba, pero no tuvo el tiempo ni un buen momento para preguntarle por que el cambio, o el motivo de su tristeza.

Eso no era suficiente, necesitaba saber mas, tal ves la pandilla de idiotas sabría, pero el no podría preguntar, pero su pequeño hermanito si podía, no lo usaría, por que Moku también quería saber, así que estaría bien.

Al día siguiente que ya tendría mas tiempo investigaría sobre el comportamiento del cachorro, por que en este momento ya era muy tarde.

-------------------------

1- kuro significa oscuro o negro no recuerdo muy bien si estoy mal, por favor corriganme.-.U

2-gin significa plateado..que original soe para los nombres¬¬U

Bien eetto... tal ves Joey se drogue o.o...no mejor no, no quiero que se contamine su sangre bueno..se aceptan ideas, ¿eh?¬¬U

Se que no es weno, pero ahora no tengo inspiración TT que basura soe x3 Weno, lo que si les puedo decir, es que Joey entrara en una depresión algo difícil de salir de ella y tendra mucha tristeza..weno, tal ves no tanta, por que soe muy insegura y no se lo que pase o.oU me encanta la review por que después se me va la onda de que decir y que no xDU

Ah!!! Y hoy es 15 de Septiembre! Así que acá en México andamos de fiesta!!!o y hay puente!!!! Mañana ni pasado mañana voe a la escuela!!! y para todas las mexicanas o/y mexicanos, **Feliz día de la Independencia!!!! Jo, jo,jo....ju, ju, ju!!!! Orgullosamente Mexicana!!!!**

**Kaede Sakuragi-** chale o.o en las dos, la primera!x3 Me alegro mucho, pero mucho que te haya gustado!!!!o wahh!! Presión!!! de por si no tengo en estos momentos ni inspiración ni imaginación .-.U....woa!! pero cuando coma chocolate escribire!!! El chocolate es weno!! X)

Ja ne!! Besos!! Y gracias por leer!!TT

**)areN- **orale! o.o casi dos hojas de word con tu review!x3 pero que interesante vida tienes!!! Chale, sho también tengo otras personalidades pero las se dominar...aun que cuando me dan chocolate o jugos se salen de control y pos..weno, gracias por tu review!! Y sie, lo hice a la carrera...creo que se noto o.oU orale..también puedo poner eso...ser amante de un ricachon y que Seto se este pudriendo por dentro ¬....joer!XD ¿La 'pandilla Yugi'? es que la verdad es la la telmex XDU solo que esta tiene mas seguidores, je. Sie, también te he visto en , y nah! Cuando me llegan review me siento importante! o.o se ve que no hay autoestima por acá xDU ¬¬U weno... ¿qué te decia? Ya se me olvido o.oU Lol!!!XDDDDD me encanto eso del camino y que te quedas lejos! XD y vaya...¿qué tal el chico? échatelo!!! digo, ve por el!X3 aprovecha que no hay chicos tan lindos por estos rumbos.-. digo, vida!XDU o.o...me gusto eso del perroXDDDD jaja, es weno!!! ¿te dan frances? a mi solo ingles y español...pero se algo de italiano y japones pero ien poquito!! Pero..en la materia que mas mal me va es Español, química y fiscia.-. weno, en esas materias xDU soe un desastre! Y si vamos al laboratorio, las mangueras que estan en esos escritorios toman vida y me mojan toda!TT siempre es lo mismo...pero al menos voe ien fresquesita!XDU Nah..no me has desconfigurado nada! siguele con tus super-reviews!XD ah! Y no, aun no participa la pandilla Yugi o.oU eso sera...creo que en el siguiente eppy....o. U Ja ne!!

**Rinoa Sumeragi-** Waahh!!!!Gracias por leerlo Rinoa-san!!!TT y por lo de 'arriba el animo'!!!!TT voe a llorarXDU pos..ya esta el segundo eppy ahí...bien feo, pero pos...que mas daXD

Besos!! Cuidate!! Y gracias por todo!!!

**PandoraHades- **oooooooooyyy!!¬¬ me querias presionar mas!!!! nah..pero casi nunca estas en el msn, así que no se podra es lo único que me salva.-.U pos...no iba a ver seguno eppy...pero..ya vesXPU Nah!! Mugrosos animalejos¬¬....che...¿te dije que me comere los animalejoslos de Kaede? ¬¬ no habran mas animales por ahí..solo mi inu y kiddXDDDD hem..esa risa me da ...miedo o.oU....

Gracias por dejar review!!! Besos!!! Ja ne!!

**Amyzearing- **sie..creo que a todos nos a tocado estar asíe, ¿no? o.o a mi sie..aunXD pero siempre se puede ocultar! weno...no siempre.-.U Sie!! le costara mas a Kaiba!!! Y se preocupara mucho por el! oh..ya te conté de masXD nah, pero eso es de saberse!X3 cuidate mucho, y gracias por tu review!

**Kaiba Shirou-** ¿¡Algo choteado!? Esta BIEN choteado!!!! Nada de que algo¬¬U pero es que como que ya es tradición ponele su hisotriaXD pero weno....pa la otra ya no lo hago.-. Chale...no creo que te guste ahora..ya lo arruineXD Gracias por tu review!

**Megumi SxS- **¿Amplio vocabulario? O.o orale! Me halagan! Waah! Gracias! Ya me acopaña hasta ahora la suerte...y la inspiración llegara! Gracias!!!

Besos!

**Guerrera Lunar- **Wah! Casi ni te contesto o ni les contesto!!xD Me llego tu review a ultima hora o.oU jeje pero muchas gracias por tu review..y quien sabe, tal ves Katsuya este en una secta o.o..XDDDD

Cuidate y muchas gracias por...sus reviews!U

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! Son ien lindas!!! Cuídense!!

Ja ne!!!!


	3. Eppy 3

**Disclaimer- **eetto...¿tengo que hacer esto cada eppy?.. me hace sentir lo miserable que soeTT...

-------------------------

03AM, y ya tenia que levantarse, en las pocas horas que debía dormir, no durmió. Le incomodaba el comportamiento del perro, bueno, no le incomodaba, si no que le inquietaba, le extrañaba.

Bien, solo estaba a pocas horas de poder saber que pasaba. Como su rutina diaria, iría a KC y de ahí se pasaría a la porquería que tenia de escuela, y esperaba a ver a Wheeler ahí sentado como siempre...bueno, no como siempre por que llegaba tarde.U

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, miro su reflejo en el espejo y se veía ligeramente que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso, pero como a veces suele suceder la mente le gana al cuerpo, y en su mente habitaba la inquietud que tenia por un tal perro.

No tardo en salir del su habitación ya bañado, peinado y como siempre bien vestido y se dirigió al primer piso de su mansión, a la cocina donde tomaba algo rápido, casi nada, si es que tomaba y se iba. Bien, la monotonía de la vida aburre mucho...ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué diría el cachorro, por eso cambiaria?

-------------

Se levanto temprano, su amigo Gin también tenia que salir, y como el se levantaba temprano, no dejaría que a Joey se le hiciera tarde.

-Muchas gracias por todo Rutherford, también por el desayuno- agradeció Joey con una cálida sonrisa, que hasta ahora solo le había dado a el.

-No me llames por mi apellido, somos amigos, llámame por mi nombre, ¿entendido? Y de nada, cuando quieras- contesto Gin con una linda sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde, Gin, gracias de nuevo!- y con esto salió en dirección a la escuela

En el camino, le quedaba algo cerca la escuela, no tenia que caminar tanto ahora, y en el camino pensaba sobre Gin. Era un chico con ojos parecidos a los de Kaiba, pero a veces, eran muy cálidos, era como si tuviera varias personalidades y cambiaran el cuerpo a su conveniencia o el estado de animo en la que la personalidad se encontrara. Sus ojos eran grises, tirandole a los azules que? así le quiero poner xDU, y su pelo era corto, le llegaba a los hombros, un poco mas abajo. Tenia buen porte, era alto, blanco, un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte. Es, hasta donde conoce, un buen chico, pero no sabe de su pasado, por que las miradas cambiantes.

Sin saberlo ya se encontraba en su escuela y se dirigía hacia el salón de clases. Abrió despacio la puerta, observando que era uno de los primeros, por primera ves había llegado temprano!!! Miro hacia un rincón y pudo ver la mirada de Kaiba algo sorprendida, trato de ignorarla y se sentó en su lugar, y sintió como alguien estaba cerca de el.

-Wheeler...¿qué te paso?- pregunto el Ceo..pero ahí, el error de su oración.

-¿De que? ¿te importa en algo?- dijo sin voltear a verlo, y para que no se notara la inquietud del Kaiba mayor...

-No puedes venir vestido así a la escuela, tenemos uniforme perro tonto, te sacaran por no traerlo puesto.

-Si tanto quieren el uniforme, que vengan y me lo pongan! A mi nadie me manda, ¿sabes?

-¿Ni tu dueño? – se acerco el Ceo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del perro y acercando su cara, pero Joey no volteaba, seguía viendo hacia delante, pero era obvio su nerviosismo.

-No tengo –

-Ya lo veremos...- le dijo en un susurro, -ya lo veremos...- y Joey pudo sentir ligeramente sus labios, y con eso el castaño se fue a su asiento.

Bien, ¿qué le pasaba a Seto Kaiba? El no es así...¿todos están cambiando? No, a de ser su imaginación. No tardaron en llegar los demás alumnos al salón, y Yugi rápidamente vio a Joey y se acerco corriendo casi aventando a medio mundo ¬¬U

-¡¡¡Joey!!! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Qué te paso?...- Yugi se quedo anonado al ver completamente al rubio, no tardo Yami en verlo también y preguntar la misma estupidez.

-Estaba haciendo cosas mas importantes. ¿Qué me paso?...hm..nada ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi vestuario? ¿O se trata de mi pelo?

-No, no es eso, pero...

-Joey, ¿qué demonios te pasa? No te encontramos en casa, no vas al colegio, estas mas pálido y vienes a la escuela vestido de negro y tu pelo...es negro- dijo exasperado Yami

-¿No?...Oye, no eres mi madre, y si lo fueras, de todas formas no te lo diría, no tengo por que decírtelo, es mi problema así que no te metas- contesto cortante y giro su mirada hacia otra parte, que en un momento choco con la mirada del Ojiazul que dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver tal espectáculo.

Las clases comenzaron, y el maestro de primera clase, al notar el vestuario de Joey lo mando afuera, diciendo que tenían uniformes para venir a la escuela, y Joey contestando, total, si iba a salir, ¿por qué no dirigirle unas cuantas palabras al maestro? La satisfacción de renegarle nadie se la quitaría.

Salió del salón y se quedo en el pasillo, no tardo en tomar un cheroke1 de su bolsillo, y un encendedor, prendió el cheroke y empezó a fumarlo. Unos momentos después se abrió la puerta, y el rubio ni se molesto en moverse, seguía en la misma posición. Su espalda la recargaba en la pared, al igual que si pie derecho, y su mano derecha sostenía el cheroke.

Reconoció una fragancia, giro sus ojos y vio al pelinegro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto el CEO con el seño fruncido

-¿Acaso no lo ves? ....Fumo idiota- Para Kaiba esto había sido el colmo, ¿quién rayos le enseño todo eso a Joey? ¿Por qué fumaba? Y la paciencia de Seto Kaiba era...nada, y se le agoto.

-Mira perro, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, que merezco respeto?- tomo con brusquedad su mano, en la cual se encontraba el cheroke

-Gr...no lo recuerdo, ahora, haz el favor de soltarme Kaiba!- forcejeo, pero el CEO era mas fuerte que el.

-No se me antoja, dime, ¿por qué vistes así?- Bien, fue fácil decirlo, pero seria difícil conseguirla respuesta.

-Que te importa!-

-Señor Kaiba, hágame el favor de soltar a Wheeler, y usted Wheeler, esta suspendido, hasta que traiga su uniforme!- era el director que había salido de su oficina por la conversación que escucho, bueno, por el tono de vos que iba subiendo. –espere...¿qué tiene en su mano?

-No lo se..¿qué tendré? ¿será una paleta?- dijo en forma sarcástica

-Bien, no estoy para juegos señor Wheeler, esta suspendido por una semana.

-¿Por qué razón? – preguntó el rubio con una mirada desafiante

-Por no traer el uniforme, fuma, contestar a sus mayores, hacer escándalo en los pasillos y por pintarse el pelo.

-Hm..no se me hace algo para que me suspenda, pero ahí usted, amargado. – y antes de darse medio vuelta para salir, Kaiba le arrebato el cheroke, lo arrojo al piso y lo piso. Antes de que Joey pudiera protestar, Seto ya se estaba metiendo al salón.

Sin decir mas, Wheeler salió de la escuela con paso firme sin darle gran importancia a su suspensión.

-------------

Los estudiantes de la escuela Domino, salían, mientras un castaño se dirigía a un lugar en especial.

Le habían dicho donde se juntaban los nuevos 'amigos' del perro, y ahí se dirigía, si no lo encontraba, al menos hablaría con sus 'amigos'.

-Señor Kaiba, su hermano se encuentra en la línea- aviso el chofer, y sin dar respuesta alguna, Seto contesto el teléfono de la limosina.

-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?- contesto en tono frió como era costumbre

-¿a dónde te diriges hermano?- pregunto

-Me dirijo a investigar sobre el perro- Moki sabia que Seto lo hacia por el...por un momento, pues Mokuba no era tonto, sabia que algo había entre todo esto.

-Ven por mi, yo también quiero ir!!

Kaiba pasaría por Mokuba, ya que no le podía negar eso a su hermanito. Después iria a Kaiba Corp.

-------------

En donde se juntaba Joey con sus nuevos amigos, se encontraba ya Yugi y Yami. Bien, el vestía igual, tal ves ellos sabrían algo, pero no encontraron a Joey ahí, tal ves no era parte de ellos. Se acerco Yugi a un chico, alto y con gafas.

-Disculpa...¿conoces a Joey? –pregunto algo tímido, y Yami detrás de el como siempre.

-¿Te refieres al chico nuevo? ¿El que tiene ojos claros?-

-Supongo que si...

-Si, pero el tardara hoy en venir ¿quién eres?

-Su amigo- contesto Yugi

- Ex–amigo – aclaro Yami

-Bueno, si quieren esperarlo...

Yami y Yugi se quedaron en la pared recargados, esperando a que Joey apareciera. Mientras tanto, una limosina se acercaba al mismo punto.

-Mira hermano! Ahí están Yugi y Yami! –dijo Mokuba apuntando a través de la ventana.

-Es de mala educación apuntar, Mokuba- contesto sin voltear a ver a los otros dos jóvenes. – Esperaremos un rato aquí. – dijo sin mas.

No tardo tanto en aparecer Joey, pero de inmediato Seto noto que no venia solo. Gin le acompañaba, y parecía dándole un sermón, pues venia con un poco el seño fruncido y Joey miraba hacia abajo, sin sonrisa alguna.

Los hermanos Kaiba observaron como los Yugi Yami se acercaban a Joey y hablaban con el, pero no tardaron en irse, y Yugi se veía dolido, mientras Yami le miraba con rabia.

Seto bajo de la limosina y tras el bajo Mokuba. Se dirigió a paso firme, para hablar con Joey, esta ves no se le escaparía y sabría el por que de todas sus preguntas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaiba? – pregunto con enojo

-Joey...

-¿Mokuba?....¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine con mi hermano, me preocupas, ¿estas bien?- pregunto

-Claro que si chibi! – y le acaricio la cabeza. Gin se dio cuenta que Joey era dulce, pero cambio, y tampoco sabia los motivos, tal ves después los preguntaría, por mientras se alejo un poco, solo observando.

-¿Qué te paso ahí Wheeler?- pregunto el CEO tomando la muñeca de Joey, y removió la manga para ver. Eran heridas, y aun tenían algo de sangre.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? – pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo Joey volteo hacia abajo...entonces su temor aumento, un temor que no daría a conocer -¿Fuiste tu, cachorro?

Joey le arrebato su mano, y se cubrió de nuevo con la manga. Mokuba estaba sorprendido, las marcas que tenia en su muñeca, eran algo grandes y profundas, y se veía que estaban frescas aun. Seto se fijo en la otra muñeca de Joey, y ahí también tenia heridas.

-------------------------

1- Bueno, "cheroke" creo que se escribe así, es un cigarro.. los fuma Hydepropiedad de Selene Sumeragi¬¬!!!o y pos lo puseU y si, DuoSam¬¬ lo puse!! Muajajaja!!XDU nada que ver, lo se..U

Waahh!! Mi madre no es tan mala TT ..weno, lo que pasa es que estoy castigada, así que tal ves no actualice en un mes..o hasta diciembre TT pero de todas formas tratare de seguir el fic en un cybera escondidas claro! o en la escuela....a ver como le hago ahí.. Pero ahora le sigo, por que me dejo estar en la compu pero solo como una hora.. algo es algo, ¿ne?

**Kaede-san:** chale..o.o ¿por qué tanto por el lugar?..para que pregunto?XDU weno, ahí esta..no, no tendré mascotas!!! Después me les haces algo!TT

**Pandora-chan:** chale! ya, ya lo subi..¿feliz?¬¬ solo por que me presionasteTT pero ahí esta, espero que te guste y ya conoces al lindo de Gin, solo que en la img que te mande no tiene el pelo teñido U Cuidate!!!

**Aguila Fanel-** Hola!! Me alegra que te guste!! Te dejo el 3 eppy, igual, espero que también te guste!!

**Mari jo- **aquí esta le continuación!! Sie, se vuelve dark y lo de Seto..ya veras como progresa con la historia

**Guerrera Lunar- **Hola!!! ¿Les pusieron horario? Orale! O.o weno..lo de Joey..weno, parece que quieren que sea de una secta, lo será!!XDD y hará sacrificios, y matara animalitos!! Muajajaja!! Los de Kaede-san!!o XDDDD y después será vampiro!!XDDDDDD

Si!! Es un orgullo ser Mexicano!!!o weno, mexicana!xD Cuídense y espero iwal, que actualizen ustedes!!

**Ichia-** ¿Cómo que no me conoces?¬¬ weno..pos ya me rewiaste o no se que mdr!XD sigue haciendo eso!XD oi.. disculpa por no ir a la casa, pero estoy castigadaXDU, el sabado te digo, y no puedo conectarme en un mes o hasta diciembre!!!TT weno, te me cuidas muchos!! Extrañame!!¬¬

Ja ne!!!

Y gracias a todos que leen esta basura!!!TT se los agradezco!! Se me cuidan mucho!!! Y...¿qué tal que si ademas de reviews me dan galletas?o

Hyde- que pediche eres o.oU

¬¬ callate! ...wah!! al menos chocolate o jugos!!! 

Hyde- es adicta a eso U

Weno, ya nos despedimos!! Ja ne!!

Hyde- sie, ja ne! nn


	4. Eppy 4

**Disclaimer: **YGO! No me pertenece.

-------------------------

-Entonces...¿por eso ese chico se veía enojado?...¿por tus heridas, Joey?- pregunto Mokuba, preocupado y muy triste.

Joey se sorprendió, ¿lo estaban vigilando o que?

-Wheeler, vendrás conmigo- lo tomo del brazo

-No! No lo haré!- forcejeó

-Si el no quiere ir, no ira, ¿me entiendes?- se escucho una voz detrás del inu kuro, era Gin.

-¿Quién eres tu para decirme eso? – el CEO miraba enojado al otro darketa

-Eso, a ti no te importa, vamos Joey, ya nos tenemos que ir. – tomo a Joey de la cintura y avanzaron, pero Joey antes de dar media vuelta, miro a Seto con tristeza, y camino con la mirada perdida.

¿¡Por qué ese maldito tomaba a Joey por la cintura!? Bien, ya estaba aceptando sus sentimientos hacia ese perro, pero el mundo parecía saberlo y se ponían en contra de el! Eso no se quedaría así, el sabia que el perro también sentía algo, pero hizo caso omiso y después no supo si ese sentimiento seguía en el perro ese.

-Hermano, ¿quién es el?- pregunto Mokuba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No lo se Mokuba, pero ya lo averiguare.- diciendo eso, dio media vuelta y avanzo hacia la limosina.

Al llegar a la mansión, Mokuba llamo a Yugi, y pregunto por que Joey estaba ahí. Como respuesta, era que Joey odiaba a ese grupo de amigos y nada mas, pero Joey no dijo toda la verdad...

Le harto la estupidez de Yami con su "Cree en el corazón de las cartas" ¿no podía salir de esa pendejada, el arbustoYami? Siempre era lo mismo, y se cansaba de su estúpida amistad. De las babosadas de Tea, la chica en verdad no tiene cerebro!!!

Sabia que hay personas que se les dice que no tienen cerebro, pero ella era una verdadera persona sin cerebro!! Solo con su hueca sonrisa, su sueño de mierda de ser bailarina. Y Tristan...ese chico...No tenia mucho en contra de el, solo que siempre seguía a los demás..¿no sabe pensar? También puede dar opinión, pero parece que no tiene, ¿acaso es un muñeco?

Ah! Y como olvidar al sub-capitán! Yugi Motou!! Ese baboso! Su estatura de insecto, su pelo de arbusto como el de Yami, ¿era un fenómeno? ¿Cómo es que alguien nace con tres tipos de color? Bien, tal ves si pasa, pero el color es de oscuro a fuerte, no de uno a otro, es decir...¿Rojo, violeta y amarillo? ¿O era negro? Rayos! Ya no eran 3 colores, si no 4! Ese niño es un fenómeno! Y su sonrisa de retrato! Nunca la quitaba y sus enormes ojos...de seguro de pequeño algo le asusto tanto que quedo así.

Bien, después platicaría de eso mas a fondo, después les diría a todos lo que piensa, y no le importaría si alguien se la regresa, no le importa lo que los demás digan de el. Solo importa el, y nada mas.

-------------

Ya era de noche, Yami observaba a su hikari sentado en la cama, observando la ventana, sin decir nada. Lo que pensara o hiciera su amigo le afectaba, y si le afectaba a el, mas a Yami, pues ama a Yugi.

Pero a Yugi se le tendría que pasar, o a Joey. Hablaría a solas con Joey, y le haría entrar en razón. Por su culpa Yugi sufría, y no quería eso, Yugi no se lo merecía, además ya tenia suficientes problemas, como para preocuparse por ellos dos.

No dijo nada, solo se sentó a un lado de Yugi y lo abrazo, recargando su mentón en el hombro de Yugi y suspiro.

-------------

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, la noche era fresca, se dirigía a su pocilga de casa, tenia que regresar a ver si no se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre ahí tirado inerte.

Entro a su casa, estaban las luces apagadas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba en el suelo sangrando del labio. Su padre lo había golpeado al entrar. Demonios! Ahora tendría que afrontarlo, y no tenia ganas de eso, no hoy. Lamió su sangre y se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Su padre se puso enfrente de el, y le volvió a propiciar un golpe. Con el impulso del golpe, solo retrocedió un poco, y volteo a mirarlo.

-Vaya...¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo, estúpido?

Bien, otra ves lo de siempre, ya era aburrido eso, ¿no? Ya era tarde, no faltaba para que su padre cayera dormido por los efectos del alcohol. Lo mejor era que cuando le diera otro golpe, quedarse en el suelo, después su padre no le haría caso, pues crearía que con los golpes que le dio eran suficientes. A veces era fácil engañar a un ebrio.

Y como lo planeo, al siguiente golpe el quedo en el suelo, y su padre le dio unas cuantas patadas y se alejo, diciendo que era un "prostituto barato"1, que se había pintado el pelo para acostarse con los demás y que resulto pues la noche anterior no fue a dormir.

Después de que su padre se alejo algo, se metió a su habitación, si es que así le podría llamar. Solo se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido, ni si quiera se limpio la sangre que le propiciaron los pocos pero algo fuertes golpes.

-------------

La noche paso, y ya era fin de semana, Katsuya se levanto y su padre no estaba, de seguro se fue a emborrachar desde temprano, de todas formas todos moriremos, que mas da si es por el alcohol o no.

Tenia hambre, y camino hacia la nevera, no había nada "comestible" pues todo ya estaba caducado. Salió de su casa, iría a ver que comería, a ver que le daría ese día el mundo, que de seguro seria malos tratos como siempre, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Fue a dar a un centro comercial, y vio un restaurante bueno, pero hay unos que primero comes y después pagas...bien, hoy no tenia ganas de pagar. Solo se sentó, pido y comió tranquilamente. Cuando acabo de comer y se lleno, salió como si nada, y no lo notaron, hasta que vieron que alguien no había pagado y había demasiados platos en una mesa, pero era demasiado tarde, el darketo se había marchado.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar solo, era difícil2, pero es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse. No extrañaba a nadie, y estaba bien, solo que a veces se sentía estúpido. Miro sus heridas, ya estaban cerrándose, pero con el mínimo golpe en ellas, se volverían a abrir y sangrarían.

A una cuadra, se encontró una lujosa limosina, era de esperarse que era de Seto Kaiba, la ignoro y siguió caminando, al pasar a un lado de está, se abrió la puerta. Volteo a ver quien se encontraba dentro, y no era de sorprenderse, el CEO se encontraba sentado, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, solo escucho un "Metete cachorro" y su cuerpo tomo el control y se metió a la limosina.

El camino fue silencioso, y tranquilo. Joey se sentía cómodo, no había dormido mucho, pero no tenia sueño en ese instante. En poco tiempo llegaron y los dos bajaron sin decir alguna palabra. Entraron a la mansión, y Kaiba guió al inu a la biblioteca que tenia, ahí estarían mejor.

-Siéntate- ofreció el mayor de los Kaiba

-gracias- se sentó, parecían apersonas "civilizadas", es decir, no se llevaban de insultos como siempre.

-¿Ya no quieres a tus amigos? ¿Por qué estas solo?- pregunto directamente el CEO sin mas, y Joey se sorpendio. Que directo había sido en las preguntas, pero total, ¿para que ocultar?

-No, no me sirven de nada. Si, lo estoy, ¿quieres adoptar a este perro, o que?

-¿Por qué lo estas? ¿en que te molestan ellos?

-¿Quieres ir al punto de esto?

-Bien, quiero que me digas por que tu cambio.

-Simple, me canso de todo, es aburrido. Los arbustos me estorban con su estupido amor....

-¿Arbustos?

-Yugi, Yami..¿los conoces o te hago autorretratos?- Kaiba no pudo omitir una risa.

-Si, los conozco, bobo.

-Bueno, ellos, estorban, son estúpidos. Anzu es babosa, y tarada. Tristan es imbécil, no sabe pensar. Su amistad apesta.

-Y ¿qué tal Bakura, Ryu, Malik y Marik?

-Nah, ellos tienen cosas que hacer, además no estoy tan loco para estar con ellos....aun que quien sabe... "Es de sabios cambiar de decisión"3, ¿no lo crees, Kaiba?

-Hm..¿y la ropa y tu pelo?

-Bueno, los cambios a veces son buenos, y me agrada vestirme así.

-Te morirás de deshidratación, perro, no estas acostumbrado a vestir de negro. Además ni dinero traes para comprar una botella de agua.

-¿Tu que sabes? Hoy comí muy bien....

-¿Y que te paso en el labio?

Lo había olvidado, antes de salir de casa, olvido ponerse algo para esa herida...ahora que recordaba...¿y las demás? No las había revisado. Ya lo haría después.

-Bueno Kaiba, ya acabo nuestra conversación, me tengo que ir.

-No, tu te quedas, hasta que me cuentes todo.

-No eres nadie para mandarme

-Soy tu amo- se levanto del asiento que había tomado hace tiempo y se dirigió al cachorro

-No es verdad! Y si no te quiero contar en unos meses ¿que?

-Pues te quedaras todos esos meses aquí.

Kaiba lo estaba poniendo nervioso, tenia ganas de llorar, pero no quería verse débil ante su enemigo, y no tenia idea por que le contó eso...tal ves por que ya no importaba. Las ganas de llorar invadían, dicen que cuando uno guarda sus sentimientos, que cuando uno tiene ganas de llorar y no lo hace, ese sentimiento de nostalgia, tristeza se guarda, en un momento sale a flote, sale con fuerza, pues uno no puede aguantar tanto dentro de si.

Seto se acerco a Joey, quien se paro de inmediato, y se miraron a los ojos. Joey no tardo en bajar la mirada y en sollozar. Maldita sea! Su llanto no aguanto y se delato frente a Kaiba. El solo con su mano levanto del mentón a Joey, e hizo que mirara a sus ojos, Joey se abrazo a Seto, llorando, estaba cansado, quería dormir, y no despertar, su depresión iba de mal en peor, y después de las heridas4, podría intentar suicidarse. Lo único que hizo el CEO fue responderle el abrazo, juntar su cuerpo con el de el, sentir que el estaba ahí, que no estaba solo.

Joey lloraba, se desahogaba. Ya había pasado varios minutos, eternidades para los dos, y Joey se había cansado de llorar, sus ojos ardían, pero las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos mieles. ¿Acaso la tristura era tanta? ¿Tanto guardaba dentro de si? Seto hizo mas fuerte el abrazo. Le vendría muy bien a Joey desahogarse del todo. El estaría ahí para ayudarle, aun que no lo admitiese.....aun.

-------------------------

1- Eso fue por que..no se, nada mas, y esa palabra me la enseño mi hermana, je.

2- lo digo por experiencia...soy antisocial, pero es cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse como dije

3- esa frase me gusta mucho, y por eso la puse, es buena, y si les dicen que por que están cambie y cambie en algo, la frase encaja perfectamente

4- well, well....las heridas lo puse, por que yo también lo hacia...la ultima fue la semana pasada XDU además hay personas que lo hacen en depresión un ejemplo, yoXDU y a Katsuya le vendría bien...tal ves muera

Bien, si quedo mal, lo siento, hoy no tuve un buen día, mi abuelo falleció y no estoy de muy buen humor, lo siento si es un asco.

Los reviews no los contestare, pues es muy noche y mañana voy al velorio. Que infeliz me siento, cuídense mucho, y cada momento que pasen con un ser querido, no lo desperdicien, puede ser el ultimo. Es posible que ni le vean los últimos días... o meses.

Gracias por todo! Ja ne!

30-sep-04


	5. Eppy 5

Hola!!! He vuelto con mi humor de siempre!!o que se parece al de Kazahaya..U...XD weno...eetto...ah sie! pues ya estamos aquie!! Muchas gracias a todos!!! Y también a los que leen y no dejan review¬¬ no crean que no los se!! Puedo decir nombres!! Si por ejemplo tu la que estas leyendo!! Tal ves no las conozco pero se que lo están leyendo, tengo mis..hem...¿cómo se dice? Weno, lo que sea para saber que lo hacen!....demonios! ya me revolvi!...weno, amos al fic!

-------------------------

Kaiba lo abrazo todo el tiempo, no le hizo mas preguntas, y tampoco trato de calmarlo, pues eso haría que dejara de llorar, y si aun tenia ganas, solo las guardaría y eso no estaría bien, era mejor dejar todo afuera, que fluyera.

Después de un tiempo, los dos se encontraban en un sillón de la biblioteca, ese sillón de piel, tan cómodo y caro. El cachorro de negro se encontraba dormido en los brazos de Seto Kaiba, tan cómodamente y ahora, calmado.

Kaiba pensaba como era que Joey sufría tanto, por que como para llorar en sus brazos, era de un sufrimiento grande. Acaricio delicadamente su cabello ahora negro, pero aun suave. Con la otra mano, acariciaba la suave piel de su inu, era muy blanca, pero tenia marcas rojas.

Después de un rato, Joey se despertó. No recordaba donde estaba, al abrir los ojos su mirada se poso en el techo blanco y que estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Se sentó, estaba en una cama muy blanda y cómoda, al mirar alrededor, noto que en la habitación en la que estaba, era muy grande, de seguro ese cuarto era del tamaño de su caja de cartón, llamada "casa".

Se quedo un momento callado, solo observando a su alrededor. Todo era muy fino y elegante, al decir esas palabras, lo único que se le vino en mente era Seto Kaiba, no conocía alguien tan rico(doble sentidoXDU) y elegante, mas que el. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, descansaría un rato, después se alejaría de ahí. Pues después de que Kaiba lo había visto llorar, y se había lanzado prácticamente a sus brazos, no quería verle a la cara.

Permaneció un momento ahí, solo pensando, con sus ojos cerrados aun. No tardo en levantarse, pero al pisar el suelo, se dio cuenta que no vestía su vestimenta oscura, ahora traía una "pijama", suave, de seda, era obvio que muy fina, y con un pequeño logo de KC. Bien, Kaiba exageraba con su propiedad...Joey se imagino si Mokuba de pura suerte no tenia ese mismo logo marcado por una parte de su cuerpo.

Se sonrojo algo, ¿quién le había quitado su ropa? ¿Y que hacia ahí dormido? Busco en el closet, gran closet, que encontró pero solo había ropa elegante y al parecer de su talla. Salió del cuarto descalzo, y bajo las escaleras. Llego a la biblioteca esa, que era la que mas conocía, solo para querer encontrarse con el CEO, y efectivamente, ahí estaba.

-Veo que ya despertaste, cachorro...-dijo dejando a un lado el tecleo y sus lentes en el escritorio.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormido? ¿Qué hacia en esa habitación?

-Llevas un día y 3 horas. Descansabas, al parecer no habías dormido ni descansado muy bien que digamos, ¿algo mas?- tal información sorprendió al rubio ahora pelinegro. ¿Tanto durmió?

-Si!...¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

-Bien, pues no te diré eso, quiero que vistas ropa normal, con eso te estas asando, cachorro, no estas acostumbrado a ese tipo de prendas.

-Aun no lo estoy, pero puedo acostumbrarme, todo es cuestión de eso.

-Aun así, no te diré donde esta.

-Kaiba, me quiero ir de aquí, y no me iré con esta pijama

-¿Quién dijo que te dejaría ir? Te quedaras aquí, hasta que todo esto se arregle, y estés mejor. Piensa bien las cosas. –termino y volvió a colocarse los lentes para seguir escribiendo.

Joey noto que Seto no le haría caso de nuevo, salió azotando la puerta en busca de su ropa. No saldría de ahí ni en pijama ni con ropa elegante, el no es así.

En el pasillo se encontró una pequeña bolita pelinegra corriendo rápidamente en dirección a el.

-Joey!!!- se dio cuenta que era Mokuba cuando ya, ambos, estaban en el suelo

-Chibi...-

-¿ya estas bien?...oh! Que bien te ves con esa pijama!!! nn ¿Seto te la presto? Se parece mucho a la que el usa!

Con los comentarios que decía Mokuba, Joey se sonrojaba cada ves mas. Era cierto, tal ves esa pijama era de Seto, olía a el, pero no se había dado cuenta, tal ves por que gran parte de su tiempo la paso con Kaiba, y se acostumbro al agradable olor de esté.

-Eetto...si ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Chibi- solo atino a responder la primera pregunta y acariciar los cabellos negros de Mokuba- Oye, Mokuba, ¿sabes donde esta mi ropa? Tu hermano no me quiere decir...¿tu sabes donde se encuentra?

-Hm....debe de tenerla la señora que se encarga de lavar...

-Bien, gracias - se levanto y se fue a...perder por la mansión.

Divago viendo cada habitación, cada detalle, cierto, no era muy observador que digamos pero esta ves trataba de observar todo, y recordarlo.

Por fin encontró donde se suponía que lavaban la ropa, pero aun que busco no encontró nada. Subió y busco la habitación del Kaiba mayor, encontrando ropa negra, pero con un estilo elegante. Elegante, esa palabra iba de la mano con el nombre, Seto Kaiba. Por mas que Kaiba vistiera "normal" tenia algo que le hacia ver elegante.

Tomo la ropa negra, le quedaba algo grande, pues Kaiba era mas alto que el. Se vistió, y salió apresurado de la mansión. Al llegar a la reja que tenia la mansión, el guardia no le dejo pasar, pues solo dejaba salir y entrar por la orden de Kaiba. Se alejo del guardia y siguió por la barda. El jardín era muy grande y hermoso, tenia muchos árboles grandes. Uno de ellos cerca de la barda, subió por el árbol y salto la barda, saliendo totalmente de la mansión.

Camino a paso apresurado de nuevo, no vaya a ser que Kaiba se de cuenta y le obligue a regresar.

Quería estar solo de nuevo, se desahogo llorando, pero aun faltaba desahogarse por medio de palabras, uno no puede guardarse tanto, y mucho menos por mucho tiempo.

Ya estaba en el centro, varias personas pasaban a su alrededor, colegialas riendo, volteándolo a ver y guiñándole el ojo. Paso cerca del centro comercial, recordó a su hermana Shizuka, que tanto le animaba a seguir adelante pero ahora estaban separados. Dios!! Cuantas vueltas le daba al asunto! Solo que quería aclarar bien las cosas, no quería cometer otro error inútil.

Entro al centro comercial, solo vería un momento. Entro a tiendas, se estaba distrayendo, estaba a gusto sin pensar en problemas del pasado, presento o futuros. Sintió que alguien le tomo del hombro y al voltear vio una mirada algo triste. Era Tristan. Detrás de el, mas alejados, Yugi, Yami y Tea. Mirando con una mirada confundida y asombrada.

Lastima, su buen tiempo se acabo. La vida se trata de ratos, ratos malos, buenos, felices, tristes, de angustia, etc. Ahora le tocaba un rato de desesperación, por que sentía que le presionaban.

Si ellos querían hablar con el, lo haría y respondería a todas...casi todas su preguntas.

-------------------------

**Kaede-san: **Muchas gracias! Bueno, acá esta el otro eppy. Y Gracias a ustedes ya no estoy así;; gracias!!

**Mi querida Pandora-chan!!: **Hola!!o Lo de Gin y Joey..eso esta por verse!!!XDDD orale! O.o gracias por dejarme tardar!!x3 Muchas gracias a ti también, por que mi humor cambio, y pues...trato de superarlo...Ah! y hoy no apareció Gin...por ahoraw

**Lían: **Hola!!o vaya...nunca había recibido un review tuyo! o.o ...dime, ¿hablas de este fic, o de los pocos que he publicado? o.o weno...¿y como que les gusto? wah!!  
Espero otro review tuyo, me alegro que te haya gustado!!o, ja ne!!

Guerrera Lunar y Rex: Muchas gracias por todo!!! Aquí tienen el siguiente eppy, espero que les guste, aun que es muy corto.. saludos, se me cuidan mucho!!!  
  
Bueno, les agradezco a todas!! Y..eetto..ah, bueno, es un eppy corto, pero...se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir muy noche los sabados, y pues lo acabo pronto por que el sueño es.....canijo!XD 

Bueno, se me cuidan!!!

Ja ne!!


	6. Eppy 6

Hola, hola, hola!!! La li ho!!! Bien....sie...escribiendo de nuevoo eetto...sie, lo que sea! Quiero galletas!!!w sie!! hem..ñam, ñam....

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Yugioh! No me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño Kazuki Takahashi o.o

------------------

¿Ahora que pasaría? ¿Solo hablarían con el y seria todo, verdad? Eso esperaba.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Necesitan algo? Miren, allá hay una señorita, ella les podrá ayudar en lo que necesiten, yo no trabajo aquí –dijo y trato de darse la media vuelta, pero de nuevo Tristán lo detuvo.

-Joey, queremos hablar contigo. – comento Tristán

-Hm..ellos dos ya han hablado conmigo, -apunto a Yami y Yugi- ¿de que mas quieren hablar?

-¿por qué no hablamos en otro lugar?- una voz chillona se hizo escuchar. Era Tea, por su puesto. Esa cabeza llena de aire estaba ahí. Hace tiempo que no la veía.

Caminaron hacia un lugar del centro comercial mas solo, a decir verdad, parecía la parte abandonada del centro comercial. Muy calmado y sin niños alrededor ni tantas voces retumbando en los oídos.

-Ahora si, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Tristán de nuevo.

-¿De que? ¿Acaso hay algún problema? – pregunto Joey. De nuevo, en el fondo le dieron ganas de llorar, ¿el por que? No lo sabe, pero sus ganas incrementaban. No lloraría, ya lo vio llorar su enemigo, ¿ahora lo veía llorar sus ex-amigos? No, para nada! Eso no pasaría.

-Claro que si Joey! Mírate! ¿Quién rayos eres? Nos tratas mal, ¿qué no somos tus amigos? ¿no recuerdas la marca de amistad que trazamos en las manos?- esa Tea como se metía en lo que no le importaba.

-Yo soy el nuevo Joey Wheeler, ¿Algún problema, cabeza hueca? –dijo con mirada de superioridad. - ¿Marca de Amistad?...pura basura!! Por mi todo se puede ir a la mierda! No me interesa nada que venga de ustedes, y menos de ti Tea!

Tea se quedo impresionada por lo que había dicho Joey, Tristán no dijo nada, pero lo veía duramente, igual que Yami. Pero Yugi..Yugi se destrozaba cada ves un poco mas.

-Joey...yo te quiero de vuelta...- dijo Yugi, y en su voz la tristeza se hacia notar.

-Lo siento Yugi, pero las cosas cambian. Igual que los humanos. Todo cambia, para bien o para mal, y aquí me ves. –dijo cortante

-Joey Wheeler! No se que demonios te pasa, pero ese no es mi amigo! Quiero de vuelta a mi amigo Joey! ¿¡No entiendes!? El Joey que ayudaba a los demás, era sincero, siempre mostraba una linda sonrisa!...

-Ese Joey era solo una mascara, Tristán! ¿No lo ves? ¿Crees que siempre vamos a cargar con el mismo gran peso toda la vida? Pues si es así, estas muy equivocado!

-No se lo que este pasando Joey, pero esto no se quedara así, te lo digo en serio, yo me encargare de que vuelvas a ser el mismo Joey con el que hacia bromas y me divertía mucho.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana! No harás ni un solo cambio en mi!

-Bueno....Joey, dinos, ¿qué te molesta? ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? – pregunto la inútil de Tea

-Me molesta sus actitudes, que no pueda cambiar yo y que ustedes no se molesten, que sean tan empalagosos! Y no, no me pueden ayudar, la única forma de ayudarme es alejarse de mi! ¿¡Entienden!? – y con esto, se alejo de ellos

-Esto no se quedara así.....amigo....-digo Tristán, inaudible para los demás.

-------------

Ya era mucho tiempo que el cachorro no habría vuelto, ni lo había visto por toda la mansión. Camino por los pasillos, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando noto una bolita pelinegra pasar algo deprisa por otro pasillo.

-¿Moki?- pregunto extrañado. Una pequeña cabecita pelinegra se asomo por la esquina de un pasillo

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿Hm?...nada...

-Hm....esta bien.-su pequeño hermano ocultaba algo, pero no se metería...por este momento- ¿No has visto a Wheeler?

-No, la última ves que le vi, fueron hace horas, y buscaba su ropa

-Esta bien....gracias

-De nada hermano! nn –y siguió su camino

Camino despacio hacia la habitación en donde había dejado a su cachorro, pero al abrir la puerta no encontró al que buscaba.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste...?

Se dirigió a su habitación y vio su closet abierto. Se acero a esté y noto que faltaba ropa....oscura.

-Si no encuentras la tuya, y no te dicen donde esta, tomas la mía...

Cerro el closet, y bajo las escaleras algo apresurado. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la mansión. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y no quería que el cachorro durmiera en otro lugar, menos en su casa, que sabia perfectamente que su padre lo golpeaba.

-------------

Ya llevaba tiempo caminando, se había perdido en una parte de la ciudad que no conocía, ¿Ciudad Domino era tan grande?. Regreso a su pocilga, no se quedaría mucho tiempo, por que su padre llegaría, y no quería mas droga de la que el mismo se proporcionaba, el dolor.

El atardecer se podía ver por su ventana que era alargada y parecía antigua, la cual, por cierto le faltaba un pedazo de vidrio.

-Por eso siempre me levanto con piquetes de mosquitos...- dijo algo molesto.

Su habitación estaba desarreglada, como en la mañana, al parecer su padre no había vuelto. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo un cuchillo. "Hm...si lo hago, y me encuentro con Gin se enojara...pero...Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, así que no se dará cuenta si cubro bien las 'huellas' que quedaran"

Se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo y una ves mas, se hizo daño con el, en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Unos cuantos quejidos salieron de sus labios y pudo ver como un hermoso color escarlata cubría su pálida piel. Eso le hacia sentir que aun seguía vivo, que aun no estaba en un infierno mas.

Al hacerse daño, podía olvidar los demás problemas, y disfrutaba del momento. Puede aceptarlo sin problemas, era masoquista, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. ¿Para que darle importancia? El es el que cuenta, no ellos. El puede hacer lo que se le de su gana con el mismo, con su cuerpo, nadie le puede impedir nada.

Se levanto de suelo en donde se había sentado para dañarse, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse. Después de un rato, las marcas estaban inflamadas, y rojas. No le dio importancia y las cubrió con su ropa.

Salió de su casa, y se fue al punto de reunión donde se solía juntar con los demás darketos. Tal ves ya no habría nadie, pero solo pasaría para visitar, pues hace tiempo que no veía a su amigo Gin ni a los otros.

La noche había llegado y la luz de la Luna iluminaba los lugares sin la luz mercurial.

-------------

Ya llevaba mucho buscando al cachorro y ni un rastro de el. Se empezó a preocupar por el, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a su casa.

Llego a la calle donde se encontraba, en verdad era un lugar muy pobre. Vio la pequeña casa de Wheeler...Dios! Estaba que se derrumbaba! Entro con cuidado, noto que no había nadie en casa y decidió pasar por completo. Entro a la habitación que se suponía debería de ser de su cachorro, era un tiradero, el colchón de su cama se le salía el relleno, la ropa estaba regada, las cosas frágiles en el suelo, obviamente quebradas.

Noto que en el suelo había pequeñas manchas de sangre, pequeñas pero un buen numero de estas. Se preocupo de inmediato, ¿le habían hecho daño? El se haya atrevido a tocar a su cachorro, ¡Las pagaría, y muy caro! Investigaría quien habría sido, y le haría la vida de cuadritos, que sufridera hasta morir. ¿El por que? Nadie mas que el puede tocar a su cachorro, nadie!

Inmediatamente se subió a su coche, y le llego a la mente el lugar donde se reunía con sus nuevos amigos. Se dirigió a toda velocidad, ahí seguramente lo encontraría.

No tardo en llegar, y logro divisar fácilmente a Joey. Al verlo se sorprendió, vestía su ropa, se veía relámete hermoso así, y mas con ese toque de elegancia. Se estaciono y prefirió observarlo, ya era algo tarde y quería ver que hacia cuando no había casi nadie en esas calles.

Vio claramente como platicaba con otro chico. A ese lo reconoció fácilmente, era el mismo tipo que parecía que le estaba dando un sermón la ves pasada. Su ser se estremeció al ver como ese tipo se acercaba peligrosamente a Wheeler....¿Wheeler? ¿Qué no era Joey, su cachorro?...su perro.

Una ira incontrolable se apodero de el, al ver como este besaba a Joey, ¿estaba viendo bien? Claro! Sus ojos no le engañaban! Pero Wheeler si lo hacia. No....Wheeler no le engañaba, por que nunca fueron nada, mas que enemigos, de ahí no pasaron. Némesis. Solo eso.

Arranco furioso su auto, una velocidad que excedía el limite de velocidad del que se debe. No le importaba, su enojo, su ira se apoderaba de el y lo nublaba por completo. Aun que no quería aceptarlo, el era muy celoso.

Joey nunca le había dado una señal de que fuera bisexual u homosexual, pero aun así, lo que Seto Kaiba quiere, lo obtiene, no importa que sea, el lo obtendrá, nada se puede resistir al gran CEO. Ahora no importa lo que pase, ese cachorro seria solo de el, lo conseguirá, nadie se lo impedirá.

-------------

Al llegar Joey, no vio a nadie y decidió dar un pequeño paseo, la brisa nocturna que siempre era fresca, le ayudaría a despejarse un poco de todo lo que tenia su cabeza, que en ese momento era todo un caos.

Después de un rato, se sorprendió al ver a Gin salir de una tienda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su amigo a esas horas y solo? Camino hacia el, silenciosamente, pero antes de poder llegar, su amigo Gin volteo.

-Hola Joey! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿estas bien?

-Hola...si, gracias, ¿cómo estas tu?

-Bien nn

-..¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ti?

-Hm..creo que era por que haces algo de ruido....o...no lo se, simplemente...

-Hm..bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar unas cosas, ¿vendrás a quedarte a dormir a mi casa?- decía caminando hacia el lugar donde es el punto de reunión de todos.

-Hmm...si, si no es molestia. ¿Qué comprabas?

-Joey, eres muy curioso- decía con una agradable sonrisa.

Llegaron a la será de la calle, Gin diviso fácilmente un coche negro, dentro, unos ojos azules. Sin esperar mucho, Gin se acerco lentamente a Joey. Esté no se movió ni un centímetro, no sabia lo que haría Gin hasta que estuvo muy cerca de el, y sintió sus labios.

Gin era un poco mas alto que Joey, al besarlo Joey quedo sorprendido, pero se dejo llevar por los suaves labios de Gin, cerro sus ojos y se estiro un poco mas para estar algo mas cerca, y sentir mas....

------------------

Weno, ahí acaba, o.o...demasiada presión!! Moriré de presión!! ...¿o depresión? O.o wah!! weno, ahi van los reviews, y trate de hacer algo largo este eppy..espero que les guste, se me cuidan, si ya no vuelvo a poner otro eppy es que mori de presión o depresion..UUU

Ja ne!!!!

**Duo-chan: **A ver, a ver¬¬...yo te quiero mi niña!! pos tu que no me dices que lees esta mdr!!!¬¬ Sie, soe hija de mi mami!!! ¿No sabias?¬¬....te quiero!! Lo sabes, cuídate y gracias por tu review "tan amoroso"

**Pandora-chan: **Vaya¬¬..¿cuántos dueños tendré?....hm...-jou chan contando- nah! Sepa! weno, aquí otro eppy, espero que te guste!! Besos!! Ah!! Y mira...Gin y Joey!!o XDDDD joder!! Se que no te gusta!!X33333

**Nakuru-chan: **Lo siento!!!TT no sabia que leías esta basura!! Perdón!!! Te mando muchos, muchos, muchos, saludos, besos y abrazos!!! Gracias por leer!! X3 Cuídate mucho!! Espero que te guste este eppy o.o

**Kaede-san: **Waah!! Me revuelve!! weno, pos espero que le guste!! Y pos...esa..¿cuál es la pareja?!¬¬....che,...espero que le guste! Besos!!


	7. Eppy 7

Wah!! Hola!!! Bueno, primero que nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero tengo virus o algo asíe en la computadora, y pues ya se la llevan TT pero cuando me la traigan será con mas memoria!!o podré tener mucho videos de Laruku!!! Yay!!! Bueno, ese no es el punto.. los dejo con el fic...si algo esta mal, me dicen por que no recuerdo por donde voy..he escrito y hecho otros fics que ya no se ni donde me quede en este, y todos mis fics están en una cuenta especial, que subí para que no les pasara nadaU Bueno, ahora al fic!

El carro del CEO ya no se veía en la calle, y al observar eso, Gin sonrió complacido. Gin en verdad no es un chico malo, pero quería ver que Kaiba sufriera, si en verdad quería a Joey, tenia que demostrarlo y pelear por el, pues se tiene que desmotar que le es importante.

-Vamos a casa, Jou-chan – dijo Gin con una sonrisa cálida

-Si –respondió y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la casa de Gin, dejando que el viento nocturno los abrazara.

Al llegar la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, eso mantenía a Joey tranquilo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Gin, rompiendo el silencio

-algo...-ahora que lo recordaba, ya había pasado algunas horas desde que comió.

-bien.- dijo con una sonrisa y abrió el refrigerador.

-¿Quieres pizza?

-Si, esta bien.

Mientras Gin pedía pizza por teléfono, ya que al parecer no encontró nada bien para esa noche, Joey se recostó sobre el sofá, cerro sus ojos, y le llego a la mente unos recuerdos. Recordó a su hermanita..¿cómo estaría? ¿Tristán le contaría a su hermana como lo vio? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo y como había cambiado?

No tardo mucho en llegar la pizza, se sentaron a comer, y a ver la televisión. La noche paso lente y calmadamente. Al ir a la cama, Gin se acoto primero, mientras Joey andaba algo meloso, y se acostó lentamente arriba de el, abrazándolo.

¿Habría tomado o algo así? No le importo, y se quedo dormido cómodamente, mientras Gin también le abrazaba.

¿Qué se creía ese tipo besando a Joey? ¿Y como se atrevió a corresponder? Joey era solo suyo, y de nadie mas, no importa como le va a hacer, pero el se lo quedaría, si tendría que matar a ese chico, lo haría si dudar.

Hace tiempo que había llegado a su hogar, pero no se había bajado, seguía en el carro, seguía enojado. En el volante, las marcas de sus uñas, las llemas de sus dedos, blancas, su cara, con gesto de enojo, su corazón con dolor.

Bien, ese tipo le declaro la guerra, y pelearía por su cachorro, nadie tenia el derecho de tocarle, de ninguna forma, el era su dueño y lo demostraba. Estaba decidió.

Bajo del auto, se dirigió a la gran puerta de su casa, y entro, obteniendo un gran abrazo de su pequeño hermano, quien tanto amaba.

Se quedaron un tiempo platicando, Seto conoció mas de su hermano, como el de Seto, aun que fue muy poco. Después lo acompaño a dormir, le cubrió con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches, apago la luz y se fue a su habitación.

Antes de dormir, leía un libro, pero no se podía concentrar, de nuevo vino la imagen de su cachorro. Mañana hablaría con el, ya vería como, pero lo aria, e igual, pelearía por el.

Se levanto temprano, hace tiempo que no había ido a la escuela por su vestimenta negra, aun así salió temprano, dejando a Gin dormido.

Era muy de mañana, pero no tenia sueño, aun que prefería estar en los brazos de Gin, pues ahora que se levanto hacia frió. No entendía por que lo había besado, ni por que lo abrazó anoche, pero ahora no pensaba en eso, tenia otras cosas en mente.

La ciudad aun la cubría un manto oscuro, pero se veía que desaparecería pronto. De nuevo regreso el sentimiento menalcolico, se sentía raro...triste.

Sin saber por donde caminaba, se tropezó con alguien, inmediatamente pidió disculpas, hasta que al voltear a ver a la persona, se quedo mudo.

-Sigues siendo el Joey que conozco....

-...¿Qué haces aquí?...

-No eres el único que puede pasear por las calles, ¿sabes?

No le importo, pues tenia razón, se dio media vuelta y seguiría su camino, pero una mano le tomo del brazo, haciéndolo voltearse.

-Necesito halar contigo, cachorro

-Yo no, nos vemos!

-No estoy jugando, Wheeler, ahora acompáñame

-No, deberías de irte, no vayas a llegar tarde a la escuela

-No iré, me quedare a hablar contigo.

Antes de que dijera otra tontería, eso era para el CEO, se lo llevo casi arrastrando, hasta llegar a Kaiba Corp.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto Joey, con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos a hablar.- y de un solo empujón, lo metió al elevador.

-Oye!!! Ten mas cuidado, al menos me hubieras avisado!!

-¿Desde cuando eres tan delicado, Wheeler?

-Desde ahora! ¿Por qué?

El elevador paro, y saco a Joey como lo metió a este. Igual, todos miraban como el CEO se llevaba a ese chico.

Se metieron a la oficina de Kaiba, era muy grande y elegante. Cómoda, aun que afuera hacia frió, estaba perfecta la temperatura adentro. Nunca había visto una oficina así, era muy...impresionante para Joey.

-¿Nunca habías visto una oficina así, Cachorro?-preguntó Kaiba

-...Que te importa!- se dejo caer en un sofá de piel. – ahora, dime, ¿para que me quieres aquí?

-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué? O.o

-¿Estas sordo?, Que, ¿cómo estas?

-....bien....¿tu?

-Bien, gracias. Quiero que me hables con la verdad, ¿por qué haz cambiado? ¿por qué no vas a la escuela? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Todos cambian, no se por que, y no me siento bien. ¿Por qué tu eres así?

-Yo tengo mis porques, pero ahora me interesan los tuyos, no los míos

-No tengo por que platicar contigo, Kaiba! Si lo quisiera, mejor me iría a un psicólogo!

-¿Y por que no lo haz hecho?

-Por que no tengo ningún problema!

-¿No?....Bueno, di lo que quieras, de aquí no sales

-¿Qué? ¿Me tendrás como en tu mansión?

-¿Algún problema?

-Si!! Que no quiero estar aquí!

-No me importa, además eres un cachorro muy escurridizo, pero de aquí no te saldrás

-Ya lo veremos...

Seto se sentó en su escritorio, y prendió su laptop. Joey lo miraba con desprecio, se paro rápidamente y se apresuro a la puerta, pero al querer abrirla, no se podía

-Tiene seguro. – dijo Seto y comenzó a teclear.

Joey bufo, y se volvió a sentar en aquel sofá, mirando la ventana donde se podría ver toda ciudad Domino.

Pasaron los minutos en total silencio, hasta que el estomago de alguien gruño.

-¿No haz comido?- pregunto el CEO

-no, ¿y tu?

-solo un café, ¿quieres algo en especial?

-No...deberías de comer mas

-Hm...mira quien lo dice

-Yo no lo hago por que me falta el dinero

-Si te lo propusieras, podrías sacar buen dinero y comer.

Joey ya no dijo nada, Seto tenia razón, si trabajaba podría sacar dinero...pero...Antes, tenia trabajo, pero lo estaba matando, sin dormir, y lo poco que le daban, su padre se lo quedaba, eso ya era clásico.

Seto levanto el teléfono y ordeno algo de comer, inmediatamente le trajeron de comer, se levanto lentamente y le quito el seguro a la puerta, dejando entrar a una joven, con una gran sonrisa, que lo primero que hizo fue observar al apuesto CEO. Al entrar al dejar la comida, el no le quitaba la vista, viendo que no le vaya a observar a Joey, y mucho menos que le coqueteara.

Pero, para la desgracia del Kaiba mayor, fue lo primero que hizo la joven. Joey puso cara de repulsión, pues esa joven parecía una dejada, y no le agradaba eso, aun que podría pasar un buen tiempo con ella. Antes de terminar sus pensamientos, un quejido se escucho proveniente de la chica, Kaiba le tomo del brazo bruscamente y la saco de ahí sin ninguna explicación.

-¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?- pregunto algo asombrado.

En verdad, no lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero Seto era muy guapo, y sentía algo por el, pero era obvio que para ocultarlo le decía de cosas. Aun que sabia la razón por la cual Seto saco a esa chica, había sospechado desde hace algún pequeño tiempo, y al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-nada, ahora come. – dijo fríamente

-Tu también deberías de comer.

-no quiero

-bueno, si tu no quieres, yo tampoco.

Se acomodo en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir. Escucho la silla del CEO moverse, al voltear, Seto estaba sentado, preparándose para comer.

-ja! – rio bajo Joey

Los dos comieron en silencio, aun que Joey se estaba atragantando con la comida. Kaiba miraba sin que se diera cuenta Joey, y observo que Joey estaba volviendo, o al menos con el se comportaba como el Joey de antes. Y eso le agradaba, por que haría que volviera a ser el mismo, tal ves no con sus amigos, pero si con el.

Recordó las heridas en sus muñecas, y no le agrado, después de comer las revisaría de nuevo. Quería cambiar el futuro de Joey, quería que viviera en su mansión fuera a la escuela, etc., pero eso solo era una historia ficticia, pues la realidad es cruda, no es tan buena como para ser verdad.

-Vaya, la comida es excelente! No se por que no comes, Kaiba, la comida es buena, no creo que te intenten envenenar, si tratan, pones a alguien que pruebe primero tu comida....por ejemplo..yo!- lo dijo burlonamente, riéndose de la tontería que acababa de decir

-No como por que tengo cosas que hacer

-¿y?

-Y, si pusiera a probar a alguien, no serias tu, por que si la comida estuviera envenenada morirías, cachorro...

bueno, ya, acá acaba por que se llevaran mi compuTT este...saldrá en el próximo eppy Tea, haciéndole algo malo a Joey TT y...habrá personas que tal ves quieran separar a Seto de Joey..este...ya no recuerdo que mas, tengo hambre....

Ah! Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews!!! De verdad!! se los agradezco mucho, mucho!!!

Se cuidan mucho! Nos vemos...en otro eppy de este, o de los otros que tengo

Ja ne!!!o

P.D.:

Bueno, esto es para una chica que me envió un mail, al querer responderle me devuelven el mail, diciéndome que no existe, al parecer la chica es de Argentina. Me gustaría hablar con ella, y si se puede, que me dejara su verdadero mail, para charlar, o al menos que me dejara review y yo poder contestarle por ese medio gracias!


	8. Eppy 8

¿Con que fue pequeño el otro eppy, ah?¬¬ como son de exigentes las de A-Y! pero bueno..y si me retrase mucho o algo así, lo siento, pero si quieren matar a alguien, maten a mi prima¬¬ ella ayudo mucho en que me quedara sin Internet ni salidas... aun que la verdad no salgo o.o el mundo me da ascoXD... contando que también miedo.

-Eso lo se, Kaiba, si tiene veneno moriré, no soy tan estúpido como crees

-Yo no creo eso

-¿¡No!?, pero si tu eres el que me lo recuerda a cada rato!!! Ah!! Mal nacido!!

-Si sigues haciendo corajes te hará mal por comer tanto y tan deprisa.

-Tu que sabes! – se dejo caer, acostándose en el sofá

-Mas que tu. – acabo de comer y se levanto de su asiento para seguir con su trabajo

Joey sabia que no saldría de esa oficina a menos que le contara todo al CEO, y como no tenia ganas, y el sueño le estaba invadiendo, prefirió seguir ahí, además el lugar era cómodo ¿Para que salir de ahí y pasarla en las calles?...

-Vamos Yugi, no te pongas así! Vas a ver que cambiaremos a ese Joey! – decía Tea dándole 'ánimos' a Yugi

-Tea, aléjate de Yugi, ¿quieres? Además déjalo en paz, necesita pensar lo que esta pasando. –reprocho Yami

-Bueno...esta bien- y con esto se acerco a Yami, tomándolo del brazo.

Y es que si no era Yami era Yugi, por que para ella, era como un gemelo, además le gustaban los dos, uno era maduro y sexy, mientras el otro era adorable y tierno, los dos le encantaban, y si uno no era suyo, ya seria el otro....o ¿por qué no? los dos estarían bien.

-Vamos viejo! Joey es fuerte, ya saldrá también de esta!- dijo Tristán, que la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado en sus pensamientos.

-Pero Tristán!, No sabemos por que ha cambiado, por que su agresividad, y lo peor...no lo vimos venir...

-Es cierto...pero lo recuperaremos.

-Y si alguien lo esta manejando? Tal ves por eso...- se quedo callada Tea

-¿Qué pasa, Tea?- pregunto Yami

-Pues....tal ves por eso se este volviendo tan imbecil!

-Tea!! No vuelvas a insultar a Joey! ¿Entendiste?- respondió Tristán furioso.

-¿Por que? El es el que ha empezado a insultar, y nadie le ha hecho anda!

-Precisamente por eso Tea, no hemos puesto atención a lo que le pasa, ni nada. –dijo Yami con una voz clara y pausada.y a eso le dicen amigos!XD bah! Mejor solo...¿no?

-Ah! No se por que tanta preocupación, el volverá a ser le mismo, ya lo verán, es solo cuestión de tiempo!-

-Ya cállate, ¿No?- Bien, ahora Tristán si esta enojado.

Joey ya llevaba un tiempo dormido, y Seto ya no tecleaba. Admiraba la belleza de su cachorro, lo tenia ahí, justo enfrente de el, justo enfrente de el, solo para el, para nadie mas. Se veía tan quieto, viendo lo activo que es, tan hermoso, y esa piel suave y blanca, que le invitaba a ser tocada, y sus labios...a besar tan exquisito manjar.

Tentador placer...a pocos pasos de el.

¿Por qué rayos Joey tenia que dormir en una pose tan sexy? ¿O es que el lo veía siempre de una forma tan sexy? ¿¡Que rayos estaba pensando!?

Volvió a su trabajo, planear como hundir pequeñas empresas, que muy apenas podrían sobresalir, pero en un instante dejo de teclear, el movimiento de Wheeler hizo darse cuenta que ahora hacia mucho ruido al teclear tan rápido y fuerte.

Joey volvió a acomodarse, pero ahora volteando hacia el escritorio de Seto, no boca arriba como hace unos minutos se encontraba.

Los pequeños ronquidos de Joey eran apenas audibles, y llenaban la oficina, pausada y calmadamente. En ese momento el CEO envidio a Joey, el podía descansar todo el día, dormir, reír libremente, y salir a divertirse, en cambio, Seto Kaiba tenia que trabajar 24 horas al día, los 365 días del año y los 7 días de la semana, cuidar a su hermanito, es decir, que el estuviese seguro, con todas las comodidades, que mantenga buenas calificaciones, estudiar mucho, dormir lo suficiente no como el.

También tenia que mantener la empresa, pensar como acabar con las otras empresas rivales, el que no trataran de hacerle tonto, que los 5 grandes de ahí no planearan algo en contra, el no tiene tiempo para salir, cu coraza lo impedía, ese hielo indestructible que lo había creado por el miedo de ser lastimado, mas de lo que estaba, por apartar a la gente estúpida. Casi no duerme, aun que se piense que es muy poco ese peso, en verdad es mucha carga, y mas para un adolescente como el.

Se levanto de la silla de piel y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba de cuclillas enfrente de Joey, su rostro a pocos sentimientos del de Joey y sin pensarlo termino con esa distancia, sintiendo los suaves labios de Joey bajo los suyos.

Era solo un beso robado, Joey no se daría cuenta, pero en el momento de separarse, una mano empujo su cabeza, obligándole a volver a esos labios, de nuevo al beso. Esos labios le correspondían, dejándose hacer para profundizar el beso, que Seto exploro con gusto.

El oxigeno se acababa y obviamente lo necesitaba. Al separarse, Seto observo a un Joey muy sonrojado, mirándolo atenta y curiosamente. En verdad parecía un cachorro, SU cachorro.

-Joey...-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Seto...-cerro los ojos fuertemente, esperando cualquier insulto o/y golpe, pero lo único que sintió fue una mano acariciando suavemente su pelo.

-No te preocupes cachorro, no te haría daño, solo hazme un favor, ¿quieres?

-¿Cuál?- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente, temiendo que solo haya sido eso una distracción, para al abrir los ojos ver a un Seto demasiado enojado y un golpe que lo recordaría durante mucho tiempo... pero ahora que recordaba, el no lo había besado...si no, al contrario, seguramente había sido Seto.

Tal ves se acerco por que le escucho murmurar su nombre, o algo por el estilo. No quería saberlo, seguramente se burlaría de el, y de más cosas.

-Deja de nuevo tu pelo rubio, no lo pintes de negro. Te ves mejor con tu color natural.- ¿Qué? ¿Era un halago o solo por que los prefería rubios?

Por un momento pensó en hacerlo, pero recordó el por que estaba en ese estado, por que el vestir de negro, y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue voltearse, dándole la espalda a Seto.

Vaya, no era muy creativo lo que acababa de hacer, pero en momentos de presión, muchas cosas tontas y sin sentido le pasaban por la cabeza.

Bien, hablar calmadamente y tratar de convencer a Joey no iba a ser fácil, lo sabia, pues Joey es un chico muy terco, testarudo, orgulloso, blah, blah, blah...Oh! Pero que cosas! Le recordaba a algo a el...que raro, ¿no?....Pero bueno, el paso es que el era Seto Kaiba, y todo lo que quiere...lo obtiene!

Escucho un murmullo, era obvio que venia de Joey.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto

-¿Por qué me besaste?...¿Por qué quieres que mi pelo sea de nuevo rubio?....¿Los prefieres rubios o que?

Bien...dio el primer paso! Ahora tenían que hablar con tranquilidad y meter le a golpes las palabras que diría a esa cabezota...bueno, a golpes no, pero tenia que hacerle entender muchas cosas, que seguramente entrarían por una oreja y saldrían por al otra.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y platicamos?

-¿entonces que estamos haciendo Kaiba? ¿ladrando o maullando?- bien...Joey se estaba poniendo difícil, y Seto no le agradaba eso, pronto explotaría.

-Vaya...de nuevo con tu agresividad Wheeler. Bien. Responderé tus preguntas, pero tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo con las preguntas que yo te daré.

-Has lo que quieras.- seguía volteado hacia el respaldo del sillón.

-Primero...siéntate.

Y así lo hizo. Bien hecho, ¿eh?...XDDDDD los de mi salón entenderán.. Se sentó, pero sin mirar a Seto directamente a los ojos, su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo. Seto se sentó a un lado de el, y espero a que Joey hablara.

-...¿Qué quieres saber?...- pregunto aun observando el suelo.

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que te sucede, me contaron que estabas deprimido, pero yo no te veo de esa forma, ¿qué te sucede cachorro? Ya he tratado de que me digas pero no me quieres decir, y si no me lo dices por las buenas, será por las malas...

-¿Ahora me obligaras?

-No, solo no te dejare salir hasta que me digas, te llevare a donde yo vaya, hasta que te hartes y me lo cuentes todo.

-¿Incluso me llevaras al baño?- pregunto con tono de burla

-je, si es necesario, no lo dudare.

-Bien...solo dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que te lo contare a ti? Mi enemigo...

-No soy tu enemigo..

-pero tampoco mi amigo...¿verdad?

-si no se lo dices a tus amigos, tal ves puedas decírmelo a mi

-no, ¿para que?, te burlarías, o aprovecharías eso para decirle a los demás y humillarme mas

-no lo haré Wheeler, confía en mi

-...¿para qué?...

-solo por esta ves, no te fallare, te ayudare en lo que pueda

-...-suspiro-... no confió en nadie, Kaiba, le temo a las personas, son diferentes, lo se, como todos lo somos, pero...son diferentes a mi y tan iguales entre ellas mismas. Me excluyen de todo, me insultan, me miran con rareza, me utilizan, y temo que mis 'amigos' hagan lo mismo. La gente a veces dice cosas muy fríamente y aun que crean que no me lastiman si lo hacen, por que creen que soy fuerte, pero solo me están viendo por fuera, y la verdad no soy fuerte, por dentro y por fuera soy débil. Sonreír...sonreír para ocultar mi dolor, todo lo que me pasa, la gente no se da cuenta si me siento mal, por que una sonrisa lo cubre y eso despista a la gente, se engaña con eso, y eso me basta, por que no habrán preguntas, ni sermones...que mas da estar lejos de los demás, no se darán cuenta si me voy, si me alejo o no. Depresión... algo que acaba de conocer, es triste y la acompaña la soledad, la menalcolia, el dolor, los recuerdos que duelen y te abren de nuevo esa vieja herida que creíste que se había curado por completo, o al menos había cicatrizado.

Kaiba estaba impactado con lo que le decía su cachorro...¿tantas cosas dentro de el? ¿Por qué no lo había dicho?...ah, que tonto había sido, sabia perfectamente la respuesta, se la había dicho precisamente hace unos segundos. No confiaba en nadie, el miedo le corroe al pobre cachorro, pero ¿qué puede hacer el?... bueno, puede tratar de ganarse su confianza, de ser su 'amigo' aun que la verdad, quiere mas que eso.

Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de ver a Joey besarse con ese oro darketa. Ahora que recordaba..¿dónde esta ese tipo? ¿Qué era de Joey?...Después preguntaría, ahora seguiría con lo que le pasaba a ese inu.

-Bueno inu, vamos a hacer algo. Cualquier cosa que necesites me dices y yo te la daré, puedes tener confianza en mi.

-¿Por qué? No necesito cosas tuyas Kaiba!

-Mira Joey, ahora no me reproches, te daré lo que necesites y se acabo. Confiaras en mi por que ahora no confías en nadie y si sigues así, te volverás loco.

-Mira quien habla....no me volveré loco!

-eso dices ahora, yo no me he vuelto loco, tengo a Mokuba y con eso me basta

-¡pero mira como lo tienes! No le pones atención, tal ves dices que confías en el pero no le cuentas nada, yo creo que no lo ves todo la semana.- era cierto lo que había dicho, casi no veía a su hermano...pero...¿por qué no? Pasaría este fin de semana con Mokuba y Joey, así Mokuba no se aburriría con la seriedad de Seto, y Joey podría olvidarse de sus 'amigos' y sus problemas.

-Tienes razón, por eso este fin de semana saldrás con Mokuba y conmigo.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- Joey se estaba exaltando

-Seto Kaiba, tu dueño cachorrito. Ahora, vendrás y te compraremos ropa nueva, te divertirás, ya lo veras.

-¿Con que? ¿Con tu patético silencio?

-No, ya veremos que hacer en ese entonces, además no solo estare yo, también Mokuba y te llevas bien con el, no?

-Con el chibi si, contigo no se....¿por qué haces esto Kaiba?

-....Por que...por que yo te...

ho, ho, ho!!!! Y ahí se quedo el fic o.o

Hem...no se..pero..creo que todas las que escribimos fic..de SxJ siempre insultamos al grupito loser de Yugi...¿no o han notado?XDU

Bueno, agradezco a todas las personas que me han mandado mails, y me han dejado review, en verdad se los agradezco, cualquier cosa, mi mail: 

También agradezco a Nakuru que dedico un fic â Pandora-chan y a mi muchas gracias!

Espero que les guste este eppy! Se que no es muy largo que digamos pero...es que últimamente me duelen mis ojos xo

Wah! Tengo cds de laruku!!!o ya tengo inspiración....mi querido Hyde!!

Se me cuidan mucho!!

"La vida se trata de aprender o ganar"no se pierde, nunca 


	9. Eppy 9

Hipnotízame

-¿Tu que, Kaiba?- Joey no había escuchado, un maldito carro paso tocando la bocina sin parar.

-Si no escuchaste, no me importa, no te lo repetiré.- y con esto, volvió a su trabajo, a teclear.

-¡¡¡argh!!! ¡Seto Kaiba! – grito enojado parándose de aquel cómodo sillón.

-No grites, perro. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Eres tan necio, arrogante, terco, altanero...-

-Si para eso gritas para llamar mi atención, no lo necesitas. Y ya, ya me has dicho todas esas cosas, ahora cállate y déjame trabajar.

-¡Haz lo que quieras!

-Siempre lo hago, si no lo recuerdas perro tonto.

-Ya volvió el Kaiba de siempre. – rodó los ojos hacia la ventana enojado.

-Ya volvió el perro idiota de siempre.

-¿No puedes dejar de insultarme?

-nop...

-¿y eso?

-¿qué?

-¿Por qué me contestas como un niño?

-el que diga "nop" no significa que sea un niño

-¡¡¡¡Hay, Kaiba!!!! ¡¡Me desesperas!!

-tu también, a mi.

-hmp...¿ya me puedo largar?

-No, dormirás en mi mansión.

-¿¡Que!?....¿no quieres que también vaya de compras contigo?

-Si, ahora que lo dices tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-¡Argh! – se cruzo de brazos y ya no pronuncio palabra alguna.

Ya eran las 6 y Seto apenas se estaba levantando de aquella silla. Inmediatamente Joey se movio y quedo atento a los movimientos de Seto.

-¿Qué tanto ves, perro? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-No, por que tu no me das ni un maldito juego si eres tan rico, ¿por qué no me prestas uno por mientras que estoy aquí? De perdido un game cube o.o

-....pero baka, ya nos vamos, así que ya párate de ahí.

Joey se levanto y siguió a Kaiba, que después de cerrar la puerta, nuevamente le puso llave. Caminaron hasta llegar al primer piso de KC y subieron a la limosna.

-¿No te cansas de estar sentado Kaiba?- pregunto asombrado Joey

-No siempre me la paso sentado, baka. Hay veces que ni me logro sentar en días, ni descansar, y es mas cansado.

-¿Y como le haces para soportar todo eso?

-no lo se

-que simple respuesta Kaiba me encantan

-que bueno

-fue sarcasmo

-lo se

-que bueno

y así se la pasaron, como es de costumbre, pero al menos Joey ya no pensaba en lo que le estaba pasando, en sus problemas. Seto recordó aquellas marcas en las muñecas de Joey, y sin previo aviso tomo las manos de Joey, este inmediatamente se tenso y se puso rojo, no sabia lo que hacía Kaiba, pero recordó que ya había observado sus marcas, trato de arrebatar nuevamente sus manos, pero fue imposible. Arremango las mangas y observo nuevas marcas.

-¿Qué te pasa Joey? ¿Estas estúpido?

-¿¡Que dijiste cabeza hueca!?- pregunto enojado Joey

-Escúchame bien perro, es la ultima ves que haces eso, ¿me oíste bien?

-tu no me mandas Kaiba

-¡Claro que lo hago! Soy tu dueño, recuérdalo cachorro.- lo atrajo hacía el rápidamente, besándolo nuevamente.

La primera ves que Seto lo había besado se sintió algo confundido, pero se sentía muy bien, y esta ves, no se sentía confundido, si no muy feliz, a gusto, aun que no se lo imaginara, Kaiba lo atraía, y se sentía a gusto con el, le gustaba que Kaiba se preocupara con el, y aun que no le agradaba mucho esos sermones, sabía que el lo hacía por que en verdad le importaba, le importaba ese perro inútil.

Se separaron lentamente, Joey aun tenia los ojos cerrados, con un leve sonrojo. A esto, Seto rió mentalmente. Se veía muy bien. Seto le había dicho lo que pensaba y sentía, pero Joey no lo escucho, la verdad no le importo mucho, pero se sentía un poco mejor al decirle lo que tenia dentro, pero de una manera sabía que Joey le correspondía, por que no se retiraba en los besos ni le decía nada. Aun que, también vio la misma reacción cuando ese tipo le beso.

-Joey...¿quién es tu amigo?

-¿Quién?

-Ese tipo que también se viste de negro, el que te acompaña, el que te beso.

-...¿Acaso me sigues Kaiba?

-Ese día iba a hablar contigo, pero en ese momento vi que te besaba, no te estaba siguiendo.

-...no te creo....

-Dime quien es.

-Es Gin, ¿algún problema?

-Si, no quiero que te vuelva a besar.

-¿por qué?

-Por que eres mío cachorro, ya te lo dije.

Bah, Joey ya no iba a rezongar, total, sentía algo por Seto, algo que nunca había sentido por otra persona. Se sorprendió al saber que sentía algo por Seto...¡Seto Kaiba! El joven mas guapo, pero frío, arrogante, caprichoso, enojon, bastardo, etc. Algo dentro de Seto le gustaba, pero no sabía que, tal ves en realidad se enamoro de el. Se recargo en Seto, y ahí se quedo, muy cómodo, después de unos momentos sintió un brazo que lo rodeaba. Ahora, Joey recargado en el pecho de Seto, y este abrazándolo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial, entraron, como siempre, había mucha gente, y visitaron varias tiendas. Joey seguía rezongando, y enojándose, Kaiba solo le hacia enojar. Le compro mucha ropa, juguetes para que se entretenga en la oficina de Seto, y unos juguetes para perro, cosa que hizo que Joey se enojara mucho e hiciera pucheros y todo una escenita en la tienda. Llegaron a una tienda de cds y Seto compro unos para Mokuba, que dizque para eso iba, para comprarle cosas a Mokuba, aun que se la paso comprando cosas para Joey. Llegaron a la zona de comida.

-Oye, Seto, ¿tu no te compraras nada? ¿No quieres que te compre juguetes para nekos? Ji, ji, ji.- pregunto Joey, que ya se había tomado la suficiente confiancita para llamarle a Kaiba por su nombre

-Ja, ja, ja, que graciosito Joey, ¿no quieres que después de cenar vayamos al parque para que juegues a traerme la varita?

-Nunca te cansas..¿qué será de la cama?

-¿Qué? Oo

-nada, nada.....

-....

-¡¡¡¡que nades, Seto!!!! ¿no entiendes? XD

- Joey, mejor ve y se buen cachorro, fíjate que quieres de cenar

-argh....- se fue a zancadas

Observaba desde lejos al can, cuando escucho unas voces muy irritantes y conocidas. Al voltear, quiso nunca haberlo hecho, a unos cuantos pasos de el se encontraba la pandilla sin cerebro, Yami, Yugi, Tea y Tristán.

Tristán venia algo cabizbajo, por algo volteo y su vista cayo donde se encontraba Joey, se quedo en shock y Seto se enojo algo. Se acerco a Joey, y el abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que Joey se pusiera muy nervioso y un fuerte sonrojo en su pálida piel, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué planeas Seto? hoy en dos horas hise este eppy y el de "Cambios Inesperados" y aun me queda hacer el de X .. aun tengo que hacer mas eppys  
Se me cuidan mucho!! Y muchas gracias por leer este fic, gracias a las que me dejan review, a las que leen y no me dejan nada y las que me envian mails  
Arigato gozaimasu!

"I love you E E E I'm so happy with you"


	10. Eppy 10

Hipnotízame

-Nada cachorro, nada...-siguió abrazándolo. La verdad, no quería que lo vieran, no quería que los demás vinieran a molestar, no quería compartirlo. Seto Kaiba en realidad es celoso y posesivo. Todo lo que un Kaiba quiere, lo obtiene, así de simple.

Tea vio la pareja a lo lejos, inmediatamente, con pasos grandes llego con la pareja. Estaba enojada, ¿cómo era posible que Joey fuera así? ¿Cómo era posible que Joey de un momento a otro se fuera con Kaiba y dejara preocupados a sus amigos?...en realidad, Tea estaba equivocada. No todo es como lo pintan.

-Se que quieres algo...o...-

-Solo quiero saber que cenaremos –interrumpió Seto hablándole al oído, acto que hacía a Joey sonrojar mas.

Antes de que Joey pudiera contestar, una persona empujo bruscamente a Seto, alejándolo de Joey, quien quedo, igual de sorprendido, pero sentía su mejilla caliente, arder. Aquella persona era Tea, quien había dado una cachetada y sus ojos demostraban mucha molestia.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa, idiota!?- pregunto Seto enojado.

-¡A ti que te importa! El asunto no es contigo, es con Joey!!.- Respondió Tea, mirando después a Joey.

-¿Yo? ¿A ti que te hice? ¿por qué molestas?.- miraba igual que Tea, con desagrado.

–Mira Joey, no se que te pasa, la verdad te diría que no me interesa, pero eso no es cierto, además Tristán y los demás están muy preocupados y no es de educación ser como eres.

-Vaya...y dime, ¿tu eres educada, viniendo enojada, darme una cachetada, y aventando a Seto? No lo creo. Además, no me interesa, ya lárgate

-Tea, lárgate ya, oíste a Joey, deja de molestar...

-¿No entiendes Kaiba? No te metas, idiota. – la última palabra la escupió con enojo

-No le hables así a Seto!! Tu no tienes derecho de hablarle así!

-Vamos Joey, cenaremos en otra parte, aquí hay mucha basura...

-por favor...Oh! Es cierto, pero a donde quiera que vayan habrá basura, pues están ustedes dos! Y Joey, dime, ¿desde cuando le hablas por su nombre a Kaiba?

-Desde que se me pego la gana, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

-Si, ya te lo he dicho, Joey Wheeler! Todos están preocupado por ti, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Vuelve!

-No Tea...no volveré, ¿para que? No quiero hacerme daño, además no les hago falta. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, no se dieron cuenta de mi sonrisa, que solo ocultaba tristeza y dolor, que me ahogaba en un mar de dolor, y nadie se dio cuenta –Joey tomo la mano de Seto, sin ser notado, y Seto apretó un poco su mano, demostrando apoyo. – Si vuelvo, sería lo mismo, no pasaría nada, nada cambiaria. No tengo animo para estar peleando contigo, además de que eres muy gorrosa, y también me baja un poco el animo estarte escuchando...espera...¿dije que me bajaba el animo?, lo siento, quise decir, que se me revuelve el estomago, escucharte hablar de babosadas...¿me entiendes?

Joey en realidad, por dentro, sentía punzadas de dolor que le estaban hiriendo gravemente el pecho, matando su ser y desmoronando su mundo nuevamente... Aquel que trato de volver a reparar, que solo pudo volver a construir una pared, esa misma que hace instantes, acaba de caer. Nuevamente su mundo estaba destruido, pero en esa oscuridad, aun se hallaba una pequeña luz, una pequeña esperanza.

Su estado de animo bajaba, pero aun así, aun que no tuviese confianza en nadie, sentía que podía tenerla con Kaiba, pero si el lo traicionaba, seria su culpa, por haber confiando en el ser mas frió y egoísta del planeta.

Le dolió en lo mas hondo y Seto lo sabia, el quería remendar las heridas de su pequeño cachorro.

-Joey... me encantaría matarte en este instante! Tu cerebro se seco!! Mira en las tonterías que piensas! Pero dime...¿Kaiba si es honesto? Por favor, es el ser mas agobiante que hay en este mundo, y además de bastardo.

-Tea, tu eres la bastarda! No entiendes nada, tu no tienes cerebro, diría lo mismo que tu me dijiste, que se te seco, pero sería decir que un cerebro se seco, si ni tienes uno!? Deja de llamarle con apodos idiotas como tu, y lárgate, ya dijiste lo que tenias supuestamente que decirme, así que vete!

-Lo que quieras Joey...pero si te hace algo Kaiba, no nos vengas llorando después, además de que te hizo mucho daño, de que aun te sigue humillando...

-Hay errores que se pagan con el tiempo – contesto Seto, mirándola fijamente.

No tardaron en llegar Yugi, Yami y Tristán, que se encontraban algo alejados, pero aun ahí, podían escuchar la platica a la perfección.

-Joey, ¿me podrías decir que haces con este tipo? – pregunto Tristán

-Vengo con el, y quiero estar solo con el, pero de todas formas, ya nos íbamos...

-Pero Joey!!...

-Déjalo Yugi, necesita tiempo. – calmo al pequeño Yugi, su hikari

-Si, y mucho, pero sin ustedes...

Tea estaba muy enojada, nuevamente se dispuso a aventar a Seto, para golpear al can, pero esta ves, Seto Kaiba se interpuso y sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Tea.

-Que sea la última vez que tocas a Joey, que sea la última vez que le levantas la mano, y le agredes, ¿entendiste zorra?

Seguramente Tea iba a maldecirlo, mandarlo muy lejos, o simplemente darle la cachetada a el, pero Yami la agarro del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente, no quería que el CEO se enfrentará con Tea y está tuviera que irse al hospital. Aun que Kaiba era incapaz de tocar a una dama, pero nunca se sabe...

-Joey, espero que después podamos hablar y arreglarlo todo...te extraño amigo!

-Yo también viejo, en realidad nos haces mucha falta...-dijo Tristán muy triste. – Sentimos todo esto, Joey, no sabíamos que algo tan grave ocurría, pero tu tampoco nos dices nada...Nos vemos amigo...

Los dos se alejaron, dejando nuevamente a la pareja sola.

Seto vio como Joey seguía viendo a sus "ex amigos" y al parecer si los extrañaba, era lo mas obvio, paso mucho tiempo con ellos, y era en quienes mas confiaba, ahora, se encontraba con su "enemigo". Pero también el solo se enceraba en su mundo, pues no quería ser lastimado, tenia miedo, bien se sabe que Joey es fuerte, puede volver a abrirse, a sonreír.

Se pego a Joey, abrazándolo por la cintura, y le susurro al oído.

-_Si alguna ves te hice sufrir, hoy lo comprando, pues hay errores que se pagan con el tiempo. Si alguna ves yo fui el ladrón de tus desvelos, hoy por tu ausencia a cada instante me lamento...Dime lo que duele en lo más hondo, dime porque quiero remediarlo..._(1)

Joey sabia a que se refería Seto, sabia que el quería que volviera a ser el mismo cachorro hiperactivo y alegre de siempre, que dejara el dolor en el pasado, que dejara de vivir en el pasado que cada vez lo mata mas, que si tanto le dolía, podía contar con el, con el gran Seto Kaiba, por que trataría de remediarlo.

Kaiba no quería un espejo, no quería un reflejo de si mismo. El quería a Joey Wheeler.

-Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a comer a casa

-¿a casa?

-Si, tu también vivirás en ella, cachorro, ahora tenemos que irnos, seguro comerás mas cómodo allá.

Sin mas que decir, Seto avanzo, no quería que otra escena como esa arruinara el animo de su cachorro, sería mejor que viera a Mokuba, tal vez así se animaba un poco. Joey lo siguió, no sabia si ir, estaba inseguro, Seto lo miro de reojo, viendo que su can parecía un cachorro asustado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-...No...Seto...

-¿Si?

-Necesito ir a casa, yo te alcanzare después a tu mansión, ¿si?

-¿a casa?, tu casa es la mansión Kaiba.

-eh...bueno, necesito ir a casa de mi padre.

-¿a que? – se detuvo mientras llamaba a la limosina (no estoe seguirá si así se escriba.. Hyde: es que zta menza x3)

-sabes, creo que...te explicare en la mansión, ahora debo de visitar a mi padre. – y antes de que Kaiba pudiera quejarse, Joey se había ido corriendo. No quedaba mas que esperarlo en la mansión, si tardaría mucho, iría por el, sabía que el padre de Joey no era un padre común, sabia que tenia problemas alcohólicos, y quien sabe, tal ves también con la droga (a honor a Kida xD Hyde: sie, que es la que vende x3).

Ahora que Joey empezaba a volver a su verdadera personalidad, su conciencia le reclamaba. Había dejado solo a su padre, a su único ser que estaba ahora en esa ciudad. ¿Qué tal si se había muerto en un bar por tomar tanto? ¿Si lo habían golpeado o robado? ¿O si era el, el que robaba y mataba por dinero? No quería que nada de eso pasara. Su cabeza era un remolino. No entendía muchas cosas, y las demás, sabia que tenia que hacerlas, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo, tanto, que podría romper a llorar ahora mismo.

La noche ya había llegado, y como cualquier noche de invierno, que un par de días había comenzado, el viento era fuerte y obviamente frió, las nubes se juntaban, se reunían secretamente, para dejar caer su llanto, aquella que algunos disfrutan tanto, y para otros, que los ayudaba con su melancolía, que les hacia ver que la naturaleza, también lloraba con ellos.

Llevaba mucho corriendo, ya estaba muy oscuro, y por donde vivía, no era un lugar muy seguro que digamos. Su pecho le dolía, sentía como si tuviera una loza enzima, le dolía, ya no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanta distancia, y tan rápido. Se detuvo a descansar un poco, su respiración muy agitada, y su cuerpo sudando, desprendiendo calor. Las gotas de lluvia no tardaron en tocas su piel, en refrescarla un poco. Para Joey sentía la lluvia bien, ni tan fría pero obviamente no caliente. Refrescaba su cuerpo, mientras volvía a tomar el camino que le llevaría al lugar donde dormía su padre, o supuestamente lo hacia.

Trato de correr un poco mas deprisa, pero sus piernas no podían abrirse tan rápido y largamente. Un mal paso. Cayo mojándose y lastimándose. Se quedo un momento en el suelo, dejando que su cuerpo se mojara mas, y descansando. En realidad estaba cansado, pero había roto record! No había corrido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Volvió a pararse, y ahora camino despacio. No podía mojarse mas, estaba completamente empapado. ¿Cómo era posible que en el día hiciese calor y en la noche lloviese? ¿Qué clase de clima era con el que vivía? A decir verdad, ya solo faltaban muy pocos pasos para llegar a su casa, inmediatamente recordó lo que le había dicho Seto. Era la casa de su padre, no la de Joey, el viviría con Seto.

¿Por qué tanta confianza con el? ¿Por qué se dejo hacer con el?...El le dio valor, apoyo, y cariño...mas que eso, le esta ofreciendo amor, algo que en realidad necesita de mucho. No todos los que sonríen son felices, los que sonríen, ocultan dolor, pero es su mejor cara para ocultar todo.

¿El que sonríe es mas fuerte que el que es serio? El serio también lo han dañado, por eso, no deja que nadie entre a su corazón....pero...¿y el que sonríe? Este, abre su corazón, deja pasar a quien sea, si es lastimado, seguirá, por que también es fuerte. Los dos son fuertes. Son heridos, pero siguen. Uno no deja que se le acerquen, otro deja, pero tiene precaución. Son iguales, pero tan diferentes.

Pensaba tanto en otras cosas, que no se fijo que ya había llegado a casa de su padre, y esté se encontraba enfrente de el, mirándole con rabia, con enojo, con una mirada vidriosa por su ebriedad.

Antes de que Joey pudiese decir algo, ya se encontraba en el piso, su padre le había dado una cachetada, pero no al estilo Tea, si no, a su estilo. Tirandolo al suelo, haciéndole sangrar, rompiéndole el labio.

-¿¡Dónde rayos has estado todo este tiempo, idiota!? – pregunto su padre, acercándose a el. Pero Joey, no dijo nada, guardo silencio, ¿qué podría decir? ¿Qué dormía con su amigo Gin?...¡Gin! Lo había olvidado por completo....

-¡Te estoy hablando estúpido!

-Deja de insultarme por favor, Papá.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ahora me lo pides por favor, y diciéndome papá? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Con quien te acostaste hoy?

-por favor...

-ya párate, y dame lo que ganaste, ¿o que paso? ¿Ya no trabajas, ya te volviste rebelde?

-...no tengo dinero

-¿¡Como!?

-lo que escuchaste, no tengo dinero, y no te daré para que estés gastando en alcohol!

-tu no eres nadie para mandarme, mocoso, ahora, a ver de donde sacas dinero, por que lo quiero ahora! – y volvió a darle otro golpe, haciendo el labio de Joey, sangrar mas.

-¿Cómo quieres que saque dinero si no trabajo?

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas dinero? ¿Te prostituyes y no te pagan?...¿qué es eso? ¿"amor al arte"?

-Deja de decir esas cosas sobre mi! Yo no hago eso!

-por favor, como si no supiera que te acuestas con cualquiera, que eres una niñita que no aguanta nada, ya madura y ponte a trabajar. Si eres prostituta debes de sacar buen dinero, aun eres joven y tu cuerpo es muy blanco, a la gente le gusta eso, ¿no te parece? – golpeo el estomago de Joey, dejándolo sin aire

Y Joey, volvió quedar en silencio, no se puede hacer entender a un ebrio, no se puede contradecir a uno, no puede sacar a un ebrio de la mentira. Por no contestar ni defenderse, su padre volvió a golpearle, dejándolo en el suelo. Ya se estaba desesperando, y al parecer su hijo decía la verdad, no tenia dinero. ¿Cómo desahogarse?...simple, golpeándolo.

No desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, la ira solo se bajaba desatándola, golpeando, aplastando a alguien, ya sea emocional o físicamente, el resultado era el mismo, acababa con el otro y su ira desaparecía, o mínimo, bajaba.

Pateaba a su hijo que se encontraba en el suelo, viendo como manchaba el piso con sangre, pero no le importaba. Además de golpearlo, lo dañaba psicológicamente, le decía hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

----------------

Seto tenia un mal presentimiento, por eso, no había bajado de la limosina al llegar a su mansión, le había dicho al chofer que avanzara, pues iría a aquella casa, que ahora solo era del padre de Joey, y el estaría ahí.

Ya había llegado, pero había dudado en entrar, tal ves Joey se molestaría. No tardo en escuchar una voz ronca y molesta, que reclamaba, insultaba y se lamentaba. Se lamentaba de tener a un hijo tan idiota, de tan poca cosa, de una basura. Reclamaba que no trabajaba ese niño, que solo se la pasaba con otras personas, regalando su cuerpo a quien quisiera, por su supuesto "amor al arte". Le insultaba, estaba harto de su mocoso, de aquella niña pequeña, que solo lloraba al sentir que su padre demostraba "cariño".

Sabia lo que pasaba dentro de esa casa, y hecho una furia, entro casi derribando aquella puerta, dejando ver como Joey se encontraba en el piso, sin moverse, sus ojos abiertos, mirando otra dirección. Su cara bañada en lagrimas, su pelo en gotas de lluvia, y su cuerpo, en sangre. Aquel tipo, que se hacia llamar padre, lo pateaba y le aventaba botellas vacías de alcohol, lastimándolo, sin piedad.

Aquello no lo soporto mas, estaba matando a su cachorro, eso era imperdonable, estaba matando lo mas valioso, lo mas sagrado, mataba aquella luz que se estaba opacando.

Inmediatamente tomo del cuello de la ropa que tenia aquel tipo, y con su otra mano lo golpeo en la cara, al instante lo hizo sangrar.

-¿¡Acaso tengo que amenazar a todos!? ¿Es el día de golpear a Joey? Es la última ves que lo golpea! Se lo digo enserio, - miraba a aquel bastardo con odio, sus ojos demostraban lo cuan enojado estaba – aun que sea menor de edad, no me interesa, vendré a matarlo si vuelve a tocar a Joey, total, si me meten a la cárcel, usted ya estará 3 metros bajo tierra.

Y sin mas, tomo a Joey en brazos y se lo llevo. No volvería a dejar que lastimaran a Joey, esa era la última ves, acababa de hacer una promesa silenciosa para si mismo. Y lo que uno promete, debe cumplirse.

-------------------------------------

Bueno, y aquí se acaba ese eppy oo espero que les haya gustado, o al menos se hayan entretenido, y matan tiempo

Hyde: si, por que a veces uno se aburre de mas 

Eetto....bueno, yo no tenia otra persona aquí, pero Kida y Lorelai me la pegaron TT lo juro!!! Y salio alguien que tanto me gusta

Hyde: necesita un psicólogo ooU , pero ahora salgo yo también!!!

Sie...uno que se trauma con algo, y de repente, ya lo tiene viviendo en su mente...che, matare a esas dos niñas solo causan problemas y venden...no, regalan droga xDU

Este...bueno, al grano. Solo quería decir, que acabando ese fic, el de Cambios Inesperados y dos songfics que están en construcción, pienso retirarme

Hyde: a que....----.....sono esoXDDDDU pero se refiere a dejar esto de escribir, no irse UUU

Sie, eso..U bueno, saludos!!! Se me cuidan mucho, y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!

Hyde: si y si hay falta de horrografia o algo no se entiende....denúncienla!!!x3

Maldito¬¬..lo que quiso decir, es que me avisen y lo explico, vale?

Los quiere mucho:

Subaru Sumeragi(Selene) y Hyde.


	11. Eppy 11

Hipnotízame

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo ese bastardo se atrevió a golpearlo? Eso no se iba a quedar así...no, no mientras Seto Kaiba este con vida. Le hará la vida imposible, lo volverá loco, le suplicara perdón, le llorara por haber lastimado a Joey.

Caminaba furioso, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, parecía bestia enjaulada. ¿Lo que pensaba? Joey. Joey ocupaba toda su mente, sus pensamientos. ¿Le habría hecho mucho daño ese tipo? ¿Y si moría Joey? No, no podía pensar en eso. Eso no pasaría, no ahora...

-hermano... – llamo Mokuba, que se encontraba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera

Seto no respondió, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos...

-¿hermano...? – volvió a llamar...

sigue sin responder...tiene miedo, miedo de perder a alguien que acababa de abrirle su corazón.

-¿¡hermano!? – Mokuba ya se estaba preocupando, tenia que gritar.

-Mokuba, no grites! – respondió algo molesto

-No me has estado haciendo caso. ¿No quieres irte a descansar? Joey estará bien, tu le salvaste justo a tiempo.

-No, aquí estoy bien, estaré aquí hasta que despierte.

-pero hermano...

El CEO ya no respondió, siguió metido en sus recuerdos, en su miedo. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando alguien que no esperaba, se presento.

-¿Cómo esta Joey? – se escucho una voz detrás de Seto, una voz que reconocía y no quería que fuese esa persona.

-Aun no se sabe...- respondió Mokuba. Seto volteo, para encontrarse con alguien que empezó a odiar desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué haces tu, aquí? – pregunto con enojo el Ceo

-Vengo a ver a Joey, quiero saber como esta.

-No deberías de estar aquí, no te necesita.

-¿De verdad? Pues quiero escucharlo de sus labios.

¿Cómo rayos se había enterado que estaba Joey en el hospital? ¿Quién le había dicho? ¿y como se atrevía a pararse frente al gran Kaiba?

-Por favor, dejen de pelear. Estamos en un hospital – dijo Mokuba, tratando de detener la pelea.

-Si... lo siento – y sin mas, aquel chico que vestía de negro se sentó a unas cuantas sillas de donde se encontraba Mokuba.

No tardaron en llegar los "ex amigos" de Joey. Mokuba les había avisado hace tiempo, aun que era ya algo tarde, de todas formas llamo, Joey era mas importante que el simple sueño. Yami parecía asustado al igual que Tristán, Yami asombrado, no creía que algo le pudiera pasar a Joey, y Tea parecía que aun no se despertaba del todo.

-¿qué paso? – preguntó Yugi.

-¿Dónde esta Joey? – Tristán parecía asustado, era obvio se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Mokuba solo contó una parte, no sabía todo, y Seto...Seto solo contó pocos pedazos, no pensaba darle información a esos tontos muy a penas que su cachorro se lo pidiese. Sus amigos están desesperados, y mas aun Seto, que temía lo peor, pues su inu estaba sangrando demasiado y lo veía muy golpeado.

Todos tenían esperanza de que Joey estaría muy bien, de que sobreviviría, era un chico muy fuerte y su sonrisa era hermosa, alguien como el no podía morir a manos del destino de esa forma, no de esa...

Los doctores tardaban mucho, no decían nada. Cada doctor que pasaba, Seto, o los otros intervenían para saber sobre su amigo, aun que ese doctor no lo atendiera. Estaban nerviosos, querían saber sobre su amigo.

Después de mucho, un doctor llamo.

-¿Quiénes son familiares de Joey Wheeler? – preguntó.

-Yo. – inmediatamente se acerco al doctor, Seto.

-Nosotros somos sus amigos. – respondió rápidamente Tristán y Yugi.

-Bien...pues Joey es un chico muy fuerte, a sobrevivido, pero ahora esta dormido, los golpes que recibió son muchos, y muy fuertes, al igual que las heridas, las cuales son profundas. Parece que también fue dañado psicológicamente, pero eso lo trataran los psicólogos mañana, ya que ahora es algo tarde y el necesita de descanso.

-¿Lo podemos ver? – pregunto Mokuba

-Ahora solo por fuera de la habitación, no pueden pasar ya que el paciente esta algo delicado y necesita descanso.

-Si, no importa. – contesto Tea

-Bien, entonces no habrá problema, síganme.

Todos siguieron al doctor, Seto volvió a sus pensamientos, pero ya quería ver a su cachorro... quería estar con el, abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo necesitaba, aun que eso se escuchara demasiado necesitado de su parte, pero aun así, quería hacérselo saber, que aquella persona era muy importante para el, y sin Joey, el moriría, así de simple. Así de fácil se enamoro de Joey Wheeler.

Llegaron a una habitación, la cual tenia un ventanal que dejaba ver al paciente, pero el paciente no veía hacia el exterior.

Pudieron ver a Joey, sus brazos estaban vendados, igual que una parte de su cabeza, y algunas partes de sus mejillas tenían pequeños parches, igual que su ceja. El doctor los dejo, el tenia que atender otro paciente, pero antes, Yugi había preguntado cuales otras partes tenia herida. Su torso y espalda estaban completamente vendados, al igual que sus brazos y algunas partes de sus piernas. No podía moverse en su totalidad, tenia algunas costillas rotas, al igual que su labio.

Joey estaba dormido, y sedado, pues mientas estaba en el hospital seguía con sus ojos abiertos, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Todos tenían que esperar, hasta que Joey despertara, mientras Tea fue a avisarle a Mai, Duke, Bakura y Marik. Ellos también eran sus amigos, aun que Mai, igual, quería ser algo mas.

Gin veía a Joey sin poder creerlo, antes el kuro-inu le había contado algo sobre su padre, y que le tenia temor, pero era su padre, aun así le quería y mucho. Aun así, el temor es mas grande, y opaco aquel amor que le tenia a su padre. Su amigo darketa le había creído, pero aun no estaba aseguro, aun que una noche cuando durmió con Joey, esté al moverse, como era normal se movía mucho en la cama, pudo ver su estomago, cuando la playera que tenia se levanto, como tenia unas marcas y moretones.

-Ya lo viste, ya te puedes ir. – escucho una voz elegante y fría detrás de el, era Kaiba, quien aun seguía su vista pegada al vidrio, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Joey.

-No me iré...quiero a Joey... – Gin aun no acababa, y ya estaba entre la pared y Seto.

Los ojos de Seto miraban con enojo, con celos. Tenia a Gin sujeto de el cuello. Sentía demasiados sentimientos dentro de el, y todos venían de la mano con los celos, con furia, enojo... ¿podían existir tantos sentimientos malos?

-¡No me importa si lo quieres! ¡Joey es mío! – casi gritaba, dejando a los amigos de Joey asombrados. El gran Seto Kaiba, quería a Joey, y casi gritaba que era suyo, aun que ganas, seguramente, no le faltan.

-¿Te gusta?...¿lo quieres?....ha, ha, ha.... – rió Gin con ironía.

-¿de que te burlas, idiota!?

-¿Tus sentimientos son puros? ¿o solo es obsesión...Seto? – quito la mano que le sujetaba del cuello, y se acomodo su ropa.

-..No es obsesión! Lo amo!

-Bien....si tanto lo quieres, tienes que cuidar muy bien de el. Se que haz luchado por el. Tu Seto Kaiba, una persona tan fría como tu...no le importa nada hasta conseguirlo, he escuchado que un Kaiba siempre tiene lo que quiere, y veo que es cierto, haz luchado por Joey, has robado.

-...no seas idiota, no he robado nada, y tienes mucha razón, veo que eres inteligente, un Kaiba siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

-Joey no es un juguete, pero has robado su corazón y si el dejo que lo hicieras, esta bien. No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, mas que ver que despierte. Esa era mi misión, Seto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a salir que eras un ángel? Por favor... y no tienes derecho de llamarme por mi nombre!

-No soy exactamente eso, pero quería ver si merecías el amor de Joey, si lucharías por el, si harías lo que fuera...

-Claro que lo haría!

-Bien. Estaré en la sala de espera, se que Joey no despertara ahora...

Kaiba observo a Gin marchar... ¿quién se suponía que era ese tipo? ¿Creía que Seto Kaiba no era merecedor del amor de Joey?...¡Ja! Que el resto de los descerebrados que habita este planeta.

Ya era algo tarde, y todo se encontraban en la sala de espera, Kaiba iba en momentos a revisar a Joey, quería estar ahí cuando despertase. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos algunos, y otros tomando, haciéndose adictos, al café.

Pronto dieron las 6 de la mañana, y Kaiba tenia obligaciones, aún así, no abandonaría a su cachorro.

-Seto, te tienes que ir a trabajar, ya se te hizo tarde, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, cuidaremos de Joey.

-No Moku, hoy no iré a trabajar.

-pero....-

-El paciente Wheeler ya esta despierto, pueden verlo, pero por favor, no hagan que se altere.

Antes de que los demás se alegraran, Kaiba había corrido hacia la habitación de Joey. Los demás también se apresuraron, algo sorprendidos por las reacciones de Kaiba, pero aun así, felices, pues su amigo aun estaba con vida.

-Señor Kaiba, solo tenga paciencia, el chico no habla, al parecer algo le trauma

-si...- se acerco a Joey, y este lo volteo a ver, sin brillo ni sonrisa. – Joey...

Sin embargo Joey no respondió, solo volteo a otro lugar, sin expresión alguna. Estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro se sentía muy mal, la peor basura que existe, su padre le había dicho tanta verdad, que el simplemente ignoraba por completo.

-¿Joey?...Viejo, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tristán acercándose. Volteo a ver a Tristán y a sus amigos. Ahí estaban, no le habían abandonado, incluso estaba el chibi, y sin duda alguna, su hermano, el gran Seto Kaiba, el gran Ceo, su gran amo.

Todos estaban ahí, le miraban con cariño y apoyo. El no se merecía esos amigos, el dudo de ellos. Incluso, no se merecía a Gin, esté le brindo apoyo, compañía, amistad, techo y comida, incluso amor, pero el no lo merecía, nada de eso. Ni de los Kaiba, no de aquella amistad, de los buenos momentos, de aquellos momentos en que peleaban, diciéndose de cosas, que solo por pura diversión o un dizque odio, que nunca existió. Joey Wheeler no puede odiar a nadie, odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, un sentimiento podrido e el.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no podía verlos, no podía. No tenía el derecho. Era cierto, era un mal niño, un perro...no, peor que eso. Ni siquiera se podría comprar con un perro, era un insulto para los animales. Era una basura, no llegaba ni a ser buen hijo, mucho menos a un buen trabajador y estudiante. No servia de nada, mejor abandonar este mundo.

Pero eso no se podía hacer, eso sería un regalo, algo que el no merecía. El no merecía nada. Era alguien...era algo que no merecía, no tenía derecho, ni opinión. No era una persona, era una cosa, un objeto.

Sintió su mano cálida, al voltear a ver, vio la mano de Seto, que le acariciaba con cariño. No soporto mas y rompió a llorar. Era demasiado cargo para el, y necesitaba ayuda, pero no la aceptaría. Por que no debía.

-¡Joey! No llores, ¿qué te ocurre, cachorro? – Seto inmediatamente lo abrazo, lo cubría con sus brazos, brindándole el calor que el necesitaba, que su cuerpo pedía, pues estaba mas pálido y frío que antes.

-No merezco nada...dude... de todos perdí todo, no soy nada...soy una cosa que merece castigo, que merece lo peor... – decía llorando – tengo miedo....lo siento...lo siento Yugi...Tristán... perdónenme todos... yo... – Seto lo abrazo mas fuerte, no le gustaba que su cachorro llorara, que sufriera.

-No te preocupes viejo, todo esta bien, estamos contigo ahora, nada importa – decía Tristán con una gran sonrisa, lo que importaba era que Joey estaba bien, nada mas eso.

-Tranquilo, Joey, yo te debo disculpas, te di una cachetada, e insulte a tu novio, lo siento. – dijo Tea, después de todo, no era una persona mala.

-Je....lo siento Tea, tu tampoco eres tan idiota... – respondió Joey con una sonrisita.

-argh... bueno, pero olvídalo Joey, todo ya cambiara, estaremos contigo para todo.

-Si, además no eres una cosa, ni mereces lo peor amigo. – hablo el pequeño Yugi. – vamos! ¡arriba ese animo! – la verdad Joey se sentía mucho mejor, sus amigos le habían perdonado, todos, aun que solo unos hablaron, con tan solo ver el rostro de los demás, te regalaban sonrisa y aceptación. Incluso Marik que estaba ahí, ellos también eran sus amigos, y también se habían preocupado por Joey.

-¿Ves cachorro? Solo queremos que te recuperes... – Mai al escuchar las palabras de Kaiba se asombro, Tea le había dicho algo sobre la relación que parecían tener Kaiba y Joey, pero no la creyó. Pero era tan obvio. Se veía claramente como Kaiba se preocupaba y amaba a Joey, igual, Joey le quería mucho. No podía hacer nada para interferir, por que es mejor desear felicidad, además, si trataba algo, corría peligro, pues su amado era Seto Kaiba...el mas grande Ceo, la persona mas fría y molesta del planeta.

-pero...mi papá.... me dijo...- Joey recordaba las palabras de su padre al momento de golpearle.

-Nada, olvídalo, el no te hará mas daño, ¿entendido? El no dice mas que mentiras, todo es mentira, solo quiere hacerte sentir menos, quiere aplastarte, ¿sabes por que? – pregunto volteándolo a ver – por que eres alguien maravilloso Joey, todos te quieren. Y el...el te tenia envidia.

Joey sonrió. Tenia gente que le importaba, gente que se preocupaba y le quería. ¿qué mas necesitaba? Nada. Esa era su familia, si nada pasaba entre ella, ¿qué le importaría los demás? Eso lo aprendió de Kaiba, si nada malo pasaba con Moku, su familia, nada mas interesaba. Por que su familia estaba bien.

Todos salieron de la habitación, el psicólogo tenia que hacer su trabajo, pues no todo se arregla así de fácil. Unos se fueron a su casa a cambiarse, y después volverían a ver como seguía Joey, otros rápidamente a la escuela. Kaiba mando a su pequeño hermanito a casa, tenia que ir a escuela, y después volvería. Aun que el pequeño también le regaño, el también tenia que ir a la escuela, aun que esta vez, Seto se excuso. Solo regreso a su mansión a cambiarse, lo mas rápido posible para pasarse el día con su cachorro. No lo quería dejar solo.

Su padre había llegado, lo había encontrado. No había nadie en la habitación de Joey, mas que el. Entro cuidadosamente, diciéndole sus "verdades". Haciendo a Joey nuevamente llorar.

-No llores mocoso, pareces niñita!! Deberías de acabar ya con tu vida!! Ese es tu premio, el premio por ser la peor mierda de este jodido mundo! – decía feliz de la vida el tipo. – eres una rata! Ya sabes... los experimentos se hacen primero con ratas, ¿verdad?

Se acerco a Joey, volvió a golpearlo. Volvió a decirle cosas malas, lastimándolo física y emocionalmente, de nuevo. – No deberías de sonreír! Nunca! – Joey sonreirá...se sentía mal, pero le empezaba a dar risa todo. Todo. – Los demás viven bien, los demás lloran también, pero tu no debes mocoso! Tu dinero es para que yo viva bien, y tu no debes de tener lagrimas! Esas son para personas que las merecen, que pueden desahogarse, tu no tienes ese derecho! Ya te he dicho, no eres nada!!!!

Todo en aquel cuarto estaba destrozado. Su padre saco una navaja y se la lanzo a Joey. –Toma, tu sabes que hacer, te haría bien....¿no lo crees? Hahaha – reía como loco. Enfermeras al pasar por la habitación de Joey pudieron ver a un tipo arrojando y haciéndole mal al paciente, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, sin aquellas maquinas que le ayudaban a restablecerse.

Las enfermeras llamaron rápidamente a los guardias, llevándose a aquel tipo, pero en ese momento, viendo como Joey se suicidaba. Como se cortaba la piel haciendo la misma dirección que las venas, en sus dos brazos, y finalmente...haciendo que la navaja traspasara la blanquees de su estomago, haciendo que el color cálido carmesí, lo cubriera nuevamente.

Kaiba había recibido una llamada, era del hospital. Kaiba había quedado en shock. Kaiba estaba llorando, desesperado, enojado. Todos se habían enterado de la noticia.

Al día siguiente, Seto caminaba con su pequeño hermanito, despacio, dirigiéndose al lugar que no estaba preparado para visitar, no para ver a aquella persona.

Todos vestían de negro, todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Incluso Gin, que no le dio importancia que estuviese ahí, pues era amigo de Joey, además....Joey en realidad amaba a Seto, no a Gin, de eso estaba seguro.

Sus amigos lloraban, Seto tenia sus ojos rojos, de tanto llorar. Mokuba también lloraba. Seto ya estaba muerto, su precioso cachorro había muerto. Desangro, su estado de animo bajo. Joey estaba completamente mal. Su padre lo había hecho, lo había conseguido. Mato a su hijo. Le hizo sentir mal, le hizo matarse, le hizo la vida imposible.

Aquella estatua de ángel, que abrazaba la cruz, sollozando, debajo tenia unas letras.

Joey Wheeler.

Su cachorro había muerto. Mas abajo del nombre, venia las fechas, en que nació y murió. Debajo de estas, lo que en realidad era. "Un buen amigo, estudiante e hijo".

El mundo de Seto Kaiba se había destrozado, había dejado de existir...todo había acabado.

Se levanto de inmediato. Asustado, buscando a su cachorro, quien dormía a su lado. Ya habían pasado unos meses, y Joey se había recuperado físicamente, aun tenia su terapia con el psicólogo, y progresaban muy rápido. Aun que su can estaba en una depresión muy grave, aquellas energías le ayudaron mucho para salir de esa depresión.

Joey vivía con el, todo aquello fue solo una pesadilla. El padre de Joey se encontraba en prisión, el mismo Kaiba lo había encerrado, ya había hecho demasiado ese bastardo.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Su Inu tenia nuevamente aquel pelo rubio que tanto le gustaba, y aquella sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que veía a Seto, a veces se pasaba todo el día jugando con Mokuba en la habitación de videojuegos, y corrían cuando escuchaban a Seto llegar, siempre les regañaba por no hacer la tarea y pasársela jugando.

Kaiba no logro quitarle de todo el gusto a Joey de la ropa negra. Joey se la pasaba diciendo que le gustaba mucho como se le veía a Seto, aquel porte elegante y sensual, y le daba envidia, el también quería verse como su neko.

Ya no se enojaba Seto al ver a Gin con Joey, aun que eso no evitaba que los celos le inundaran y se acercara a Joey a abrazarlo por detrás.

Volvió a confiar en sus amigos, volvió a tener trabajo, pues no quería que Seto lo manteniera, aquel orgullo que tenían los dos, aun seguía. Volvió a ser el mismo cachorro de siempre, igual de hiperactivo y alegre.

-------------------------------------

Hyde: ta da!!!!! El final!

Sie!!! Esperamos que les haya gustado el final x3 pensé en dejar el final como aquella pesadilla pero...temí a que después me persiguieran o le hicieran daño a mi mascota...UUU

Ah! Bueno, cuando puse el fic en AY, raramente no se puso completo, me quito la parte en que dije que me iba a retirar de esto de los ficsU

Hyde: sie, solo acaba el de "Cambios Inesperados" y dos songfics y se retira..U

Bueno, es todo, espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic se cuidan mucho!!!

Ja ne!!!


End file.
